Een gevaarlijk spel
by Nederlandse boeken
Summary: Loki, Elsa, Thor en Anna gaan een spel spelen waarvan ze willen dat ze het nooit hadden gevonden. Odin en Frigga speelden het spel 32 jaar geleden, maar Odin verdween en ze hadden het nooit kunnen afspelen. Om te zorgen dat alle narigheid ophoud moeten ze het spel afspelen, en waarom verspreekt Buffy zich toch steeds en wat bedoelde de man met spoilers.
1. Hoofdstuk 1

**Een gevaarlijk spel.**

**Inhoud**

**3 Inleiding**

**4 hoofdstuk 1: het begin.**

**6 hoofdstuk 2: De speelgoedmaker.**

**9 hoofdstuk 3: Hoe het spel gemaakt werd.**

**13 hoofdstuk 4: verstop het en zorg er voor dat geen ziel het vindt.**

**16 hoofdstuk 5: Gevonden.**

**25 hoofdstuk 6: Het weeshuis.**

**29 hoofdstuk 7: Op weg naar het weeshuis.**

**34 hoofdstuk 8: De speelzaal.**

**40 hoofdstuk 9: Geen Buffy in huis.**

**43 hoofdstuk 10: Het gesprek.**

**47 hoofdstuk 11: Het spel gaat verder.**

**55 hoofdstuk 12: De vreemde man.**

**Inleiding **

**Ik schrijf dit boek voor mijn zusje en omdat ik het leuk vind. **

"**Ik hoop dat je beter kan slapen als iemand je dit voorleest of als je dit zelf leest."**

Geniet van het boek.

**Een gevaarlijk spel.**

Hoofdstuk 1: het begin

In het jaar 1795 geloofden niemand meer in de Germaanse of Noorse goden.

In de Germaanse goden werd niet gelooft, omdat het door wetenschappers bewezen was dat ze niet bestonden.

In Noorse goden werd niet meer gelooft, omdat de wetenschappers beweren dat er, maar 1 god is.

Maar wat niemand wist is dat de Noorse goden wel bestaan.

En die waren woest op de mensen, wat logisch is, want als niemand in jouw zou geloven zou je dat ook zijn.

De koning van de Noorse goden Bor die oranje haar heeft, een oranje baard met af en toe wat grijze haren, bruine ogen en een helm met bokken hoorns zei toen "ik ben woest op die stervelingen dat ze niet in ons geloven maar wel in die zogenaamde nep god van hun."

"De stervelingen zullen hier voor moeten boeten."

"Raadsleden! " En toen kwamen er meteen 7 oudere wijze mannen met brillen, grijze baarden 3 keer langer dan dat van sinterklaas, ze droegen een rode toga en een soort gouden matrozen petje op een kale hoofd.

Toen ze eindelijk binnen waren zei koning Bor "Raadsleden is er in Midgard nog 1 sterveling die in ons gelooft?"

De middelste, langste raadslid gaf toen als antwoord "Majesteit in heel Midgard is er slechtst 1 sterveling die nog in ons gelooft."

En toen werd koning Bor's gezicht zo rood als een tomaat en riep hij kwaad "En wie mag dat dan wel zijn"

Waarop de kleinste, jongste raadslid die toevallig heel verlegen en helderziend was als antwoord "Euh…. Majesteit dat is een… speelgoedmaker in … Engeland."

Toen hij was uitgesproken keek de raadslid verlegen naar de grond.

Toen werd Bor weer rustig en zei "geef die speelgoedmaker door dat hij een spel moet maken dat zo gevaarlijk is dat als ze er aan begonnen zijn dat ze er meteen mee willen stoppen, maar om te zorgen dat de nare dingen van het spel ophouden is om het spel af te maken" "Dat zullen we doen majesteit "

Hoofdstuk 2: De speelgoedmaker.

In een kleine straat in Londen stond een speelgoed winkel, een oud gebouw met kapotte ramen en een bord waar de verf er zo erg van was afgesleten dat je alleen het woord speel kon lezen. En in dat zelfde gebouw woonde een speelgoedmaker genaamd Hendrik Fool, een bleke man met zwart haar, blauwe ogen en kleren gemaakt van jutte zakken.

Daar woonden hij samen met zijn vrouw Rebecca Fool, een beeldschone vrouw met een huid dat lijkt op porselein, groen blauwe ogen, bloedrode lippen, rood haar, wat sproeten op de wangen en een jurk van jutte zakken.

Samen hadden ze 10 kinderen 5 jongens en 5 meisjes en door een bepaalde ziekte die nu niet meer voorkomt mogen ze alleen ,maar fruit eten, want anders gaan ze dood. Alle meisjes hadden rood haar, blauwe ogen, een huid dat lijkt op porselein en dragen ook jurken van jutte zakken en alle jongens hadden zwart haar, groen blauwe ogen, een bleke huid, wat sproetjes op de wangen en ook kleren van jutte zakken.

En als je het afvraagt, waarom ze allemaal kleren van jutte zakken dragen, want dat komt doordat ze heel erg arm zijn, want in die tijd was fruit heel erg duur, ze moesten namelijk ook voor elk kind 3 stukken fruit kopen en hoe hun lukt om toch het fruit te kunnen betalen terwijl ze arm zijn en 30 stukken fruit bij elkaar heel duur is, is een raadsel.

Op een rustige, warme dag in Juli was Hendrik bezig met een pop te maken tot er plotseling een felle licht van buiten zijn ogen voor 5 seconden verblinden, toen hij eindelijk weer kon zien stond er oude man voor hem met een bril, een baard 3 keer langer dat van sinterklaas, die een rode toga draagt en op zijn kale hoofd een soort gouden matrozen petje op zijn kale hoofd.

En wij weten natuurlijk wel dat het een van Bor's raadsleden is, maar voor Hendrik was het een raadsel wie hij was en hoe hij in eens voor hem stond.

Toen zij de raadslid "Hallo, sterveling ik kom uit Asgard en ben een van de raadsleden van onze koning oftewel de Noorse oppergod Bor. Ik ben hier met een boodschap van onze koning aan jouw en die luid; Dat jij een spel moet maken dat zo gevaarlijk is dat als ze er aan beginnen ze er meteen mee willen stoppen, maar om te zorgen dat de nare dingen ophouden ze het spel moeten uitspelen."

Toen de raadslid was uitgesproken kreeg Hendrik het gevoel dat als hij weigerde het te doen of als het hem niet lukte dat hij dan op de meest gruwelijke manier zou sterven, want ja wie doet er nou niet wat de oppergod jouw beveelt te doen.

Toen zei Hendrik "Oké, ik zal doen wat Bor mij opdraagt."

Toen was er weer een licht flits, maar dit keer in de winkel en weer 5 seconden was hij verblind.

Toen Hendrik weer kon zien was de raadslid verdwenen en nog steeds wist Hendrik niet hoe hij dat voor elkaar had gekregen.

Toen kwam zijn vrouw binnen met het eten voor hun kinderen en vertelde Hendrik alles wat er net was gebeurt over de raadslid van Bor, het spel wat hij moet maken en dat het onmogelijk is om te doen.

Toen zei zijn vrouw "Lieverd ik moet je iets vertellen, ik ben een heks en ik heb eigenlijk nooit geld uitgegeven aan fruit ik heb het gewoon op een rustige plek in het bos wat fruit in mijn mandje getoverd, maar verraad me asjeblieft niet, want anders kom ik op de brandstapel en als beloning betover ik je spel zodat jij niet dood gaat en de opdracht die je van Bor hebt gekregen precies zo is als hij het wil."

Toen nam Hendrik zijn vrouw in zijn armen en kuste zei hij "Deal" en kuste ze verder.

Hoofdstuk 3: Hoe het spel gemaakt werd.

Rebecca zei "Lieverd, dit hebben we nodig voor je spel,

1 zwarte diamant, 8 stukken versteend hout, 6 steentjes die er uit zien als dieren, wat linnen papier, een pot zwarte inkt en een pot rode inkt."

"Oké, schat" zei hij, want hij wist waar hij alles moest halen, omdat zijn vrouw het hem dat gisteren uit zijn hoofd had laten leren.

Als eerst ging hij naar het museum van edelstenen, want daarin lag de enige zwarte diamant die je van alle plekken over de hele wereld alleen daar kon vinden.

Het museum is eigenlijk niet zo'n bijzonder gebouw, het had naast de ingang 5 neppe, oude, Griekse palen die maar net het gewicht van de zijkant van het dak kunnen dragen en daardoor vind je vooral veel van die palen binnen je zou haast kunnen zeggen dat er meer palen zijn dan edelstenen.

Voor de rest is de rest van het museum wit, behalve dan de edelstenen en de gouden, krullige letters op het bord dat zegt "Edelstenen museum."

Gelukkige is het een drukke dag dus valt het minder op als hij de zwarte diamant stilt.

Als je wilt weten waarom het zo druk is, want dat komt, omdat het vandaag het museums vijfentwintigste jubileum en voor die gelegenheid is alles gratis.

Hendrik vroeg om een gratis kaartje, ging naar binnen en liep meteen door de drukke mensen massa naar de zwarte diamant pakte hem stiekem uit de doos terwijl vreemd genoeg niemand naar de zwarte diamant keek.

Deed het in zijn broekzak en ging er snel van door.

Toen ging hij meteen naar het enge, versteende bos net buiten Londen.

Na 1 uur lopen was hij eindelijk in het bos.

Het bos heeft alleen, maar versteende planten, de versteende planten geven je haast het gevoel dat ze je willen pakken zelfs de dieren zijn bang voor het bos, daarom zie je nooit een dier in het hele bos.

Hendrik had van zijn een magische mini bijl die kan uit groeien tot een grote bijl die overal door heen gaan.

Hendrik moest van zijn vrouw het engste, grootste boom in 8 stukken hakken en die in een zak stoppen waar alles in kan zonder dat het zwaar wordt, terwijl het van de buitenkant lijkt alsof er niks in zit.

Na een half uur zoeken vond hij eindelijk de engste, grootse boom van het hele bos.

Hendrik pakte zijn magische bijl en hakte de boom in 8 even grote stukken deed ze in zijn magische zak.

Toen hij het bos uitliep op weg naar de souvenir winkel kreeg hij een gevoel van opluchting, omdat hij eindelijk het enge bos uitkwam.

Na 1 uur lopen kwam hij eindelijk bij de souvenir winkel aan, eigenlijk is een kraampje met leuke steentjes, maar de eigenaar van het kraampje heeft een keer bijna iemand neer geslagen waardoor iedereen het geen souvenir kraampje durft te noemen noemt iedereen het, maar souvenir winkel noemt.

Toen hij voor het kraampje stond zei hij "Mag ik alstublieft, die er uit zien als dieren?"

Toen draaide de eigenaar zich om en kon je zien dat hij heel rijk is, want zijn tanden zijn van goud hij heeft zwart haar, grijze ogen, draagt dure kleren en stinkt verschrikkelijk uit zijn mond.

De eigenaar zei "Dat kost 36 pond", helaas is dat het enige wat hij heeft, maar als je niet op de gruwelijkste manier gedood wil worden en je vrouw een heks is die eten tevoorschijn kan toveren is al je geld geven zodat je niet dood gaat misschien wel heel erg geluk.

Toen gaf Hendrik hem de 36 pond pakte de steentjes en ging naar huis, want vorige maand had hij nog linnen papier, 1 potje zwarte inkt en een potje rode inkt van zijn vriend gekregen.

Na 5 minuten lopen was hij eindelijk thuis gekomen.

Toen zijn vrouw hem zag binnen stappen zei ze "Lieverd, daar ben je ik begon me al bezorgt te maken, oké, nu moet je goed opletten van het versteende hout moet je het bord maken met in het midden een gat groot genoeg voor de zwarte diamant op het linnen papier moet je met de rode en blauwe inkt de regels schrijven en 1 waarschuwing en de steentjes in de vorm van een dier zijn de pionnen. ","Als je dat eenmaal gedaan hebt spreek ik de spreuk uit en zijn we klaar."

Toen Hendrik eindelijk klaar was riep hij zijn vrouw.

Die uit het niets ineens voor hem stond.

Toen zei zijn Rebecca "Resia godin van de magie, ik beveel u er voor te zorgen dat wie dit spel ook speelt wilt dat het meteen stopt. Habadaruajdijhi."

Het versteend hout zag er op eens uit als echt hout, maar te nog steeds net zo onverwoestbaar als eerst.

Toen verscheen er een groene mist en die mist ging in de zwarte diamant, zodat die nu magische krachten bezat om te zorgen dat er allemaal nare dingen gebeuren met de personen die dom genoeg waren om de waarschuwingen die op het linnen papier met rode en zwarte inkt geschreven.

Als je goed kijkt in de zwarte diamant zie je er een groene mist in rond wervelen.

Toen zei Rebecca "Morgen geef je het aan de eerste, beste kind die je in de straat zit en zeg je dat het gratis."

Als antwoord zei hij "Oké, lieverd dat zal ik doen nadat ik je bedankt heb."

Toen pakte Hendrik zijn vrouw bij zijn middel en kuste haar op de lippen.

Hoofdstuk 4: verstop het en hopen dat geen ziel het vindt.

De volgend dag om precies 11 over 12 liepen 2 kinderen door de straat 1 meisje van 7 jaar met donker blond haar, bruine ogen, draagt een schattige witte jurk met roze lintjes rond haar middel en in haar haar zat een wit strikje dat er voor zorgt dat er geen haar in voor haar ogen kwam.

Ze heette Elizabeth en naast haar liep haar 3 jaar oudere broer James hij had net als zijn zusje donker blond haar, alleen had hij blauwe ogen droeg een zwart pakje met een rode vlinderstrik om zijn nek.

Toen Hendrik ze zag pakte hij het spel deed het in een kist waar jumanji op rende naar buiten en riep "Kinderen kom is hier ik heb een gratis spel voor jullie."

Zodra de kinderen dat hoorden draaide zich om en zei James meteen met een geïnteresseerde blik "Oké, meneer, maar krijgen we dan geen problemen met onze ouders."

Waarop Hendrik met een mysterieuze blik zei "Nee, je zult helemaal geen problemen krijgen met je ouders." Daarna gaf Hendrik het aan de kinderen en liep de winkel weer in.

Toen de kinderen eenmaal weer thuis waren gingen naar hun kamer deden hun deur op slot.

Wat er die dag in hun kamer gebeurde weet niemand, maar wat we wel weten is wat er ook gebeurd mocht zijn moest zo erg zijn dat ze meteen hun kamer van het slot afhaalde en met het spel in hun handen krijsend hun kamer uitrende alsof er een moordenaar achter hun aan zat.

Alle mensen die ze passeerde op hun weg naar de paardenstallen keken hun heel erg geschrokken na.

Toen ze eindelijk bij de paardenstallen waren aangekomen begon hun kelen pijn te doen en stopte dus met schreeuwen.

Toen niemand keek stapte Elizabeth in de koets en bestuurde haar broer de paard en reden meteen weg naar Bristol ze stopten bij een steen waar stond 2 mijl naar River Avon en stapte toen uit de koets.

Voor de steen gingen ze met hun blote handen graven totdat het diep genoeg wad voor het spel.

Toen graven ze het gat dicht en vroeg Elizabeth met een angstige uitdrukking op haar gezicht "Wat gebeurd er als iemand het weer vindt."

Zodra ze uitgesproken was begon het te stormen en zei James "Mogen god zijn ziel hebben."

Daarna stapten ze in de koets, maar toen was er ineens een lichtflits die hun ogen voor 5 seconden verblinden.

Toen ze eindelijk weer konden zien was het ineens op gehouden met stormen en liep er een man op hun af met een helm met bokken hoorns en zei hij "Ik ben Koning Bor van Asgard en voor jullie de Noorse oppergod en ik kom jullie zeggen dat jullie heel erg stout zijn geweest dus voor straf zullen jullie in het spel jumanji verdwijnen en elke keer als er een sterveling in de buurt van het spel is op de trommels spelen, zodat een sterveling het ooit zal uitgraven en het spelen, zodat wij onze wraak krijgen en dit alles zal pas ophouden totdat alle stervelingen weer in ons geloven."

Nadat hij was uitgesproken kwam er van de plek waar ze het spel hadden begraven in eens een groene mist uit die om de kinderen heen ging wervelen en daarna ging de mist weer terug naar de plek waar het vandaan kwam en waren de kinderen verdwenen.

Niemand, maar ook echt niemand heeft ze ook nog maar gezien.

Het laatste wat er ooit van de kinderen gehoord was, was een schreeuw om help.

Daarna ging Koning Bor weer terug naar Asgard.

Hoofdstuk 5: Gevonden.

In het jaar 1982 in Engeland in de stad Bristol woonden er in een villa de super rijke Familie Christmas.

De heer Christmas en zijn vrouw hadden 1 zoon genaamd Odin en als je het afvraagt, waarom hij dezelfde naam heeft van de Noorse oppergod die we tegenwoordig hebben, want dat komt, omdat de heer Christmas en zijn vrouw dol zijn op de Noorse mythes.

De heer Christmas had zwart haar, blauwe ogen, cheque kleding en een dikke lelijke Franse snor en zijn vrouw had bruin haar, blauwe ogen, een moedervlek boven haar lip en een cheque rode jurk.

Hun 12 jarig zoontje had bruin haar, blauwe ogen en droeg een zwart pak met een wit onderhemd en een kleine, rode stropdas.

Op een normale, warme zomerdag in juni om kwart over drie fietste Odin zo snel mogelijk naar zijn vaders televisie fabriek om dekking te zoeken voor een stelletje pestkoppen die hem achterna zaten.

De leider van de pestkoppen heette John, hij was de knapste jongen van de hele school, Hij had blond haar, dromerige, blauwe ogen en was aanvoerder van het schoolvoetbal team, waardoor hij nog populairder was dan een normaal, populair jongentje.

Toen Odin eindelijk bij zijn vaders televisie bedrijf was aangekomen smeet hij zijn fiets op de grond en rende zo snel mogelijk als hij maar kon zijn vaders fabriek in.

Ondertussen schreeuwde John "Je kunt je niet eeuwig achter je vader schuilen. Vroeg of laat kom je toch weer naar buiten en dan slaan we je toch zo hard in elkaar dat je daarna bij je ouders gaat smeken of je naar een kostschool hier heel ver vandaan mag gaan."

John had dat zo hard geschreeuwd dat Odin het nog zelfs binnen in de veilige muren van zijn vaders fabriek het nog kon horen.

Odin stormde de trap op en rende naar zijn vaders kantoor totdat hij de stem van Antonio hoorde.

Antonio is een van zijn vaders werk nemers en was als een grote broer voor hem.

Antonio had een bruine huidskleur, donker bruine ogen en een zwarte afro kapsel zo een die je ook wel bij een clown ziet.

Zodra Odin de stem van Antonio hoorde draaide hij zich meteen om en liep in de richting van Antonio's stem.

Toen Odin eindelijk voor Antonio stond zei hij "Jo maat check dit is man."

Hij pakte een computer scherm die wij tegenwoordig hebben en liet hem aan Odin zien.

Odin vond het er wel gaaf uitzien en keek er met een gevaccineerde blik naar totdat hij van achter zich de stem van zijn vader hoorde.

De heer Christmas zei "Zoon vlucht je nou alweer voor John, waarom gedraag je je nooit als een echte man en leer je dat joch een lesje"

Na dat zijn vader dat had gezegd pakte Odin het beeldscherm en deed het in een van de apparaten en liep stampvoetend naar buiten.

Zodra John de deur van de televisie fabriek hoorde dichtgaan keek hij meteen naar de deur en zag dat Odin naar buiten liep.

Hij gaf meteen een harde stomp tegen zijn mede pestkoppen, stapt van zijn fiets af en rende op Odin af, toen de andere pestkoppen hem op Odin zagen afstormen stapte zij ook van hun fiets en hielpen John Odin te slaan.

Toen pakte John uit zijn zak een zakmes en stak Odin's rechter oog er uit en sloegen de andere pestkoppen op zijn neus totdat hij een bloedneus had.

Daarna liepen ze naar Odin's fiets en namen hem mee naar John's huis.

Toen Odin met zijn linker oog kon zien dat John en zijn mede pestkoppen weg waren stond hij op en wou naar huis toe lopen toen hij ineens trommels hoorde.

Het trommel geluid kwam van een gat in de grond vandaan waar ze voor het Londen's museum een opgraving doen.

Odin liep er naar toe en hoorde dat het geluid duidelijk trommels waren.

Het duurde een tijdje voordat hij de kist zag waar het trommel geluid vandaan kwam, want met 1 oog zie je minder dus duurt dat wat langer.

Odin liep op de kist af en zag dat het eigenlijk een ouderwetse koffer was.

Odin legde zijn oor er op en hoorde dat daar het trommel geluid vandaan kwam.

Odin pakte de koffer en liep er mee naar huis.

Toen Odin eindelijk thuis was gekomen ging mevrouw Christmas meteen met haar zoon naar de eerste hulp, waar ze zijn rechter oog ontsmetten en er voor zorgen dat het stopt met bloeden.

Nadat het gestopt was met bloeden kreeg hij een zwart ooglapje en mocht met zijn moeder weer naar huis.

Toen ze weer thuis waren gingen ze aan tafel zitten en

bracht een dienstmeisje hun een bord met geprakte aardappelen met jus, biefstuk en erwtjes.

Een kwartier later kwam de heer Christmas weer terug van het werk en zei "Zoon ik heb geweldig nieuws. Omdat je vandaag je als een echte man gedragen hebt door niet weg te rennen voor dat joch waar ik de naam van vergeten bent en je daardoor nog maar een oog hebt mag je naar het Christmas kostschool voor rijke mannen."

Toen zijn vader was uitgesproken zei Odin "Wat, waarom moet ik naar een kostschool als je weet dat ik dat niet wil."

Waarop zijn vader boos als antwoord gaf 'Zeg, jongeman die school heeft jouw overgrootvader gesticht en daardoor zijn wij nu rijk, en je gaat er heen of je wilt of niet!"

Toen was het een tijdje stil totdat mevrouw Christmas zei "Lieverd, we moeten gaan naar de persconferentie over Jouw nieuwste uitvinding jet weet wel dat ding waardoor je de computer muis niet meer nodig hebt"

Toen zei de heer Christmas "Je hebt gelijk vrouw, zoon dit gesprek zetten we als ik terug ben voort van man tot man."

Toen de heer Christmas en zijn vrouw het huis uit liepen riep Odin kwaad "Ik praat nooit meer tegen jullie."

Een kwartier later werd er aan gebeld en deed Odin de deur open, omdat het dienstmeisje in eens last kreeg van weeën, waar Odin geen idee heeft wat dat in godsnaam ook mag betekenen.

Toen Odin de deur open had gedaan tot zijn vriendin Frigga, en om verwarring te voorkomen ze hebben geen vriendje vriendinnetje relatie waarbij je kust.

Frigga had bruine ogen, donker blond gekruld haar, ze droeg een roze jurk tot net over de knie, met een bloemetjes patroon, met witte mouwen.

Frigga was 10 jaar en best wel lang voor haar leeftijd.

Frigga zei "Odin zodra ik gehoord had wat John met je had gedaan heb ik het meteen met hem uit gemaakt en ik heb je fiets mee genomen."

Odin was woedend en blij tegelijk.

Odin was woedend op John, omdat hij zijn oog had uitgestoken en om wat zijn vader voor zijn vertrek had gezegd.

En Odin was blij, omdat Frigga het had uitgemaakt met John en dat hij nu misschien een kans bij haar maakte.

Na een stilte zei Frigga "Kan ik binnen komen."

Voor een paar seconden twijfelde Odin of dat wel van zijn ouders mocht, maar omdat hij ruzie zijn vader had liet hij Frigga binnen, want hij vond het niet erg als het uiteindelijk niet had gemogen en als zijn vader daardoor heel erg boos zou worden zou hij misschien niet naar die kostschool te hoeven gaan.

Toen zei Odin "Natuurlijk, waarom niet."

Toen ze binnen waren en in de woonkamer gingen zitten vroeg Frigga "Wat is dat?" terwijl ze naar de koffer wees die Odin die dag had gevonden.

Toen zei Odin "Dat weet ik niet. Ik heb het gevonden bij een opgraving en heb het mee genomen, omdat er een trommel geluid uit kwam. Als je heel goed luistert kan je het horen."

Toen werden ze allebei heel stil en hoorden ze het trommel geluid."

Toen zei Odin "Laten we het openmaken."

"Ben je daar wel zeker van." Zei Frigga.

"Kom op wat kan er nou mis gaan." Zei Odin.

Helaas wisten ze beiden niet hoe gevaarlijk dat was wat nu in de koffer lag.

Dat waar het trommel geluid vandaan, kwam was misschien wel het gevaarlijkste voorwerp van alle universums en alle parallelle universums die er ook maar zijn.

Odin en Frigga liepen naar de koffer toe.

Terwijl Odin de koffer openmaakte en toen hij de doos Jumanji zag zich begon af te vragen wat het woord Jumanji betekend, ging Frigga op de bank zitten en wachten totdat Odin de doos op tafel legde.

Zodra Odin de doos op tafel had gelegd vroeg Frigga "Weet jij wat Jumanji betekent?" terwijl ze een vragende blik naar Odin wierp.

"Dat weet ik niet." Zei Odin Terwijl hij de doos open maakte.

Zodra Odin de doos had open gemaakt konden ze zien dat het een bordspel met in het midden een zwarte diamant.

"Zullen we het spel spelen?" Vroeg Odin.

Waarop Frigga als antwoord gaf "Voor deze ene keer speel ik dat kinderachtige spel met je."

Zodra Odin Frigga's antwoord had gehoord werd hij zo blij dat hij de pionnen op het bord zette zonder eerst de waarschuwing en de spelregels te lezen.

Nadat hij de pionnen op het bord had gezegd begon Odin de tekst voor te lezen die aan de linker kant in linnen papier in zwarte inkt stond geschreven _Jumanji voor de avonturiers die even weg van hun echte leven willen. Spelregels: Speel met meer dan 1 speler; Als er dubbel is gegooid mag er nog 1 keer gegooid worden en er mag niet vals gespeeld worden anders word je bestraft._

Omdat Odin nog steeds zo blij was zag hij helemaal niet dat er aan de andere kant van het spel op linnen papier in rode inkt een paar belangrijke waarschuwingen stonden geschreven.

Eerst was het Frigga's beurt om te gooien.

Meteen toen de dobbelstenen van haar hand vielen leken ze aangetrokken te worden door de linker kant van de deksel.

Ze had een 7 gegooid en net toen ze haar pion 7 plaatsen vooruit wou zetten ging haar pion van zelf ineens 7 plaatsen vooruit.

Toen keek ze Odin aan en wou net gaan zeggen dat hij aan de beurt was ging in de zwarte diamant een soort groene mist in gloeien.

Toen ze in de zwarte diamant met de groene mist keken zagen ze dat er ineens gele letters in verschenen.

Na een paar seconden stond er de zin _Overdag slaapt, maar s 'nachts is het wakker. Het piept en zijn vampiers beste vriend._

Nadat ze de zin hadden gelezen keken ze aan elkaar aan totdat ze uit de schoorsteen gepiep gehoord.

Toen zei Odin "Vast een muis."

Daarna pakte Odin de dobbelstenen en gooide een 2.

Toen de zwarte diamant weer een gloeiende, groene mist had keek Odin in de diamant en toen verscheen de zin _Hier in Midgard is het wel gezellig, maar in Asgard nog meer._

_Dus zal je in Asgard moeten wachten op vijven en op achten._

Daarna kwam er een groene mist uit de diamant die intussen zwart was geworden en ging om Odin heen wervelen.

Toen de groene mist Odin helemaal omsingeld had ging het weer terug in de zwarte diamant.

Toen de mist weer terug in de zwarte diamant en was Odin niet meer op de plek te zien waar hij et stond.

Sterker nog hij was nergens meer te zien.

Toen Frigga van de schok was bijgkomen die ze had gekregen toen Odin was hoorde ze weer gepiep uit schoorsteen hoorde komen liep ze naar de schoorsteen en zag schaduwen in de schoorsteen deed ze een paar stappen naar achter.

Opeens kwamen er vleermuizen uit de schoorsteen die op Frigga afvlogen.

Toen Frigga door had dat ze achter haar aan kwamen ging ze de deur open doen en gillend naar haar huis toe rennen.

Hoe hard Frigga ook renden de vleermuizen vlogen nog steeds achter haar aan.

Toen er niemand keek deed het spel Jumanji zich zelf dicht en schoof zich zelf onder de bank.

Hoofdstuk 6: Het weeshuis.

In het jaar 2013.

"Ahhh, wat doe ik hier." Dacht Buffy.

Buffy had Steil blond haar, groen bruine ogen, een getinte huidskleur en als kleren droeg ze een blauwe spijkerbroek, bruine enkel laarzen en een wit bruine bloes met lange mouwen en een planten patroon met blauwe bloementjes.

Het laatste wat Buffy zich nog kon herinneren was dat ze op het kerkhof was tot dat de standbeelden die er uit zagen als huilende engelen ineens begon te bewegen zodra ze even niet naar ze keken en op eens deden ze hun handen weg en kregen scherpe tanden.

Daarna werd ze ineens aangeraakt door 1 van de engelen en nu is ze ineens hier voor een grote Vila.

Toen hoorde Buffy iemand ineens om help roepen.

Buffy draaide zich om en zag dat er man werd achterna gezeten door een vrouwelijke vampier.

Gelukkig had ze nog haar houten staak bij zich.

Buffy rende op de vampier af en stak haar houten staak in het hart van de vampier.

Toen ze dat had gedaan ging de vampier in stof op.

De man die haar had gered zei "Bedankt dat je mijn leven gered hebt. Om je te bedanken geef ik je mijn weeshuis die daar staat, waar jij dus net op de grond lag."

Voordat Buffy kon zeggen dat hij dat weeshuis mocht houden pakte hij zijn zakmes.

Toen Buffy door had dat hij zelfmoord wou plegen wou ze zijn zakmes afpakken, maar voordat zij dat kon doen trapte hij haar weg en stak de zakmes in zijn hart en viel dood neer op de grond.

Een vrouw die dit allemaal van een afstandje zag gebeuren zei "Geen zorgen meid, hij was toch gek in zijn hoofd." De vrouw pakte de sleutels uit de zak van de dode man en gaf het aan Buffy "Ik zal hem begraven zorg jij nou maar voor de kinderen."

Buffy pakte de sleutels en zei "Bedankt dat u me wil helpen" De vrouw knikte en pakte de dode man en nam hem mee.

Toen Buffy de vrouw uit het oog was verloren liep ze naar de Vila dat dus kennelijk een weeshuis en opende de deur.

Toen ze naar binnen was gegaan deed ze de deur dicht.

Nadat Buffy de deur had dichtgedaan kwamen er twee meisjes naar beneden.

Het oudste meisje had blond haar dat bijna wit was, blauwe ogen, een blauwe haarband, een bleke huid en een blauwe jurk. Het oudste meisje zei "Hallo, Ik ben Elsa en dit is mijn zusje Anna. Waar is meneer Kill."

Anna het jongste meisje had aardbei rood haar met een wit plukje haar, groen blauwe ogen en droeg een groen jurkje.

Anna zei "Wist u al dat Elsa sneeuw en ijs krachten heeft."

Als antwoord gaf Buffy "Meneer Kill heeft zo juist zelfmoord gepleegd en nu ben ik de nieuwe baas van het weeshuis. En nee, ik wist niet dat Elsa ijs en sneeuw krachten heeft."

"Zijn er nog meer kinderen hier?" Vroeg Buffy.

"Nee." Zei Elsa "Wij zijn de enige kinderen hier."

"Hoe heet u?" Vroeg Anna.

"Mijn naam is Buffy." Zei Buffy.

Toen Buffy moest gapen keek ze rond of ze ergens een klok kon zien.

Toen ze eindelijk een klok vond zag ze dat het drie uur midden in de nacht was.

Ging ze naar Anna en Elsa toe en zei "Ga maar naar bed en slaap lekker vannacht."

"Welterusten." Riepen Anna en Elsa in koor.

Toen Anna en Elsa naar bed waren ging Buffy opzoek naar een slaapkamer en vond de kamer van meneer Kill en zag dat het bed was opgedekt en dat al Buffy's kleren in de klerenkast hingen.

Ze was te moe om er bij stil te staan dat het onmogelijk was dat haar kleren ineens in de klerenkast van meneer Kill.

Toen ze haar pyjama aan had getrokken wou ze in bed stappen toen ze ineens zag dat er op het nachtkastje een tardis blauwe briefje lag, Buffy pakte het briefje en zag dat er op de voorkant stond _Voor Buffy van de doctor._

Buffy opende de brief en las _Beste Buffy het spijt me dat ik je niet heb kunnen redden van de huilende engelen._

_Omdat me het spijt heb ik al spullen hier heen gebracht._

_Ik hoop dat je in het jaar 2013 het goed zal hebben._

_Liefs de Doctor._

Na het lezen van deze brief wist ze weer dat ze op het kerkhof een oude, Engelse, politie telefoon doos.

Ze zag er een man uitstappen die zei "Hallo, mijn naam is de Doctor. Heb jij toevallig huilende engel gezien, je weet wel zo'n standbeeld die je meestal beweegt."

Toen de Doctor was uitgesproken keek Buffy hem met een verbaasde blik aan en zei ze "Nee."

"Oke." Zei Doctor "Doei."

"Doei." Zei Buffy.

De Doctor had groene ogen, donker bruin haar, hij droeg een rode vlinderdas, een wit met bruin overhemd, een bruine jas en een zwarte broek.

Daarna stapte de Doctor de oude, Engelse, politie doos in deed de deur dicht en na een tijdje later hoorde je het geluid van een sleutel die langs een piano snaar ging en werd de oude, Engelse politie doos onzichtbaar en daarna weer zichtbaar en daarna was het ineens we en daarna kwam het deel met de huilende engelen dat in het boek vermeld werd.

Nadat ze zich weer herinnerde wat er was gebeurd voordat ze ineens in het jaar 2013 was deed Buffy de brief in een la in het nachtkastje, deed het licht uit en ging slapen.

Hoofdstuk 7: Op weg naar het weeshuis.

Voor Loki was het niet de eerste keer dat hij naar het weeshuis in Bristol ging, maar voor Thor was het nieuw.

Loki heeft zwart haar, smaragd groene ogen, een bleke huid en hij droeg een zwarte broek en een groene shirt.

Toen kwam de buurvrouw binnen en riep zodat Thor die boven zat het ook kon horen "Ik vind het zo erg dat jullie ouders nu dood zijn, maar maak je geen zorgen ik ken die vrouw, sterker nog bij onze eerste ontmoeting had de vorige eigenaar zelfmoord gepleegd en zei zij tegen mij dat ze nu de baas van het weeshuis was en toen zei ik dat ze maar naar het weeshuis moest gaan en dat ik de vorige eigenaar begraaf! Thor heb je je koffer al ingepakt, want mevrouw Summers kan hier elk moment zijn!"

Toen kwam er een stemmetje van boven dat riep "Ik kom al!"

Meteen daarna kwam Thor naar beneden hij had Blond haar wat toevallig erg leek op dat van Buffy wat wel erg verdacht is, blauwe ogen, een getinte huid net als Buffy, hij droeg een rode shirt en een zwarte broek.

Een half uur later werd er aan de deur gebeld en deed hun buurvrouw open.

"Hallo, mevrouw ik kom voor de kinderen." Zei Buffy.

"Wacht even ik haal ze wel." Zei de buurvrouw.

Even later stonden Thor en Loki in de deuropening.

"Hallo papa en oom… Eh ik bedoel Thor en Loki, stap maar alvast in de auto terwijl ik jullie buurvrouw een paar papieren laat ondertekenen, oké." Zei Buffy.

Ik hoop maar dat ze niet hebben gehoord dat ik hun zojuist net vader en oom heb genoemd, want dat mogen helemaal niet weten dacht Buffy.

"Noemde ons nauw zojuist vader en oom?" Vroeg Thor, "Ach, waarschijnlijk versprak ze zich alleen maar." Zei Loki.

"Waarschijnlijk heb je daar gelijk in." Zei Thor.

Toen stapte Thor en Loki in de auto en wachtte op Buffy.

2 minuten later stapte Buffy ook in de auto en draaide zich even om, om de gezichten van Thor en Loki te kunnen zien en zei "Oké, jongens alles is geregeld, we zijn bij het weeshuis over een half uur en voor de duidelijkheid er wordt niet geklierd in de auto, de rest van de regels horen jullie wel als we er zijn."

Toen draaide Buffy zich weer om, startte de auto en reed samen met Thor en Loki naar het weeshuis in Bristol.

Toen ze een half uur later bij het weeshuis waren aangekomen deden Anna en Elsa die de hele tijd uit het raam zaten te kijken of Buffy alweer terug was met deze keer de twee nieuwe jongens de deur open en riep Anna "Mag Elsa haar ijs en sneeuw krachten laten zien!"

"Als ze klaar zijn met hun spullen uitpakken in hun kamers die ik nog aan hun moet laten zien en nadat ik hun de regels heb uitgelegd, oké." Zei Buffy.

"Okeeeee." Zei Anna verveeld.

"Kom jongens, dan breng ik jullie nu naar de jongens kamer." Zei Buffy.

"Is Tom hier nog?" Vroeg Loki waarop Buffy als antwoord gaf "1 ik heb geen idee wie Tom is en 2 toen ik de baas werd van dit weeshuis waren alleen Anna en Elsa hier."

Nadat Buffy dat had gezegd keek Loki teleurgesteld naar de grond.

"Het spijt me oom…. Eh ik bedoel Loki, maar echt alleen Anna en Elsa waren hier." Zei Buffy "Maar met Elsa zal je een super goede tijd beleven."

"Mevrouw Summers u vergat Anna op te noemen." Zei Thor "En u noemde mij oom." Zei Loki.

"1 ik was Anna's naam vergeten, 2 Versprak me gewoon en 3 ik verspreek me wel vaker." Zei Buffy.

Toen stopten ze voor een blauwe deur waarop met sierlijke gouden letters _Jongens _stond geschreven.

Buffy pakte een goud kleurige sleutel, stak hem in het slot en opende de deur.

"Zo te zien kent Loki hier de weg, als die klok aangeeft dat het vijf uur is, is het eten klaar en na het eten leg ik jullie de regels uit. Daarna mogen jullie spelen en als jullie ook speciale krachten hebben , zoals sneeuwballen maken, met een hamer die Mijonir heet het kan laten bliksemen of een soort van klonen van je maken dan mogen jullie het dan laten zien. Ik zie jullie wel bij het eten." Zei Buffy die toen ze was uitgesproken bedacht ze zich dat ze weer over dingen had gesproken die als ze, ze echt voor de eerste keer had ontmoet ze in het echt niet zou weten, maar helaas is door die huilende engelen in de tijd is beland, waar haar ouders in het weeshuis zaten en nu vraagt ze zich af hoelang het duurt voor haar ouders dat hun dochter nu in de tijd zit waar hun kind was.

"Zeg, Loki het is wel erg toevallig dat ze wist dat je met Mijolnir het kan laten bliksemen." Zei Thor "Dat heeft ze waarschijnlijk in een boek gelezen Thor en pak nauw maar gewoon je spullen uit." Zei Loki die terwijl hij dit zij zijn kleren in de klerenkast naast hem deed.

"Je zal wel gelijk hebben maar het is toch wel verdacht dat ze dit wist en jouw al twee keer oom heeft genoemd." Zei Thor en toen wierp Loki een blik waaraan Thor wist dat hij nu moest ophouden over hoe Buffy hun noemt en over dat ze het wist van Mijolnir.

Om vijf minuten voor vijf uur waren ze eindelijk klaar en liepen ze naar de eetzaal, Thor ging naast Anna zitten en Loki naast Elsa.

"Het eten is klaar!" Riep Buffy.

Toen kwam Buffy met een schaal frietjes binnen lopen en zette die op tafel.

"Voor de duidelijkheid we eten alleen maar frietjes, omdat dit de eerste keer is dat Thor hier woont en, omdat Loki hier voor de tweede keer woont maar voor de rest is er geen andere reden. Oh, en als toetje eten we ijs." Zei Buffy "Eet smakelijk."

"Eet smakelijk." Zeiden Anna en Elsa in koor en daarna zeiden Thor en Loki "Eet smakelijk mevrouw Summers."

"Noem me maar Buffy." Zei Buffy.

Daarna gingen ze van hun frietjes eten en aan het einde waren alle frietjes op.

"Was het lekker, want dit is de eerste keer dat ik zelf frietjes heb gebakken en sommige waren zelfs verbrand?" Vroeg Buffy.

"Het was fantastisch, op de verbrande frietjes na dan!" Riep Anna enthousiast.

Daarna keek Buffy Loki, Thor en Elsa aan, want Anna vond bijna al het eten wat ze klaarmaakte fantastisch.

Daarna zeiden Thor, Elsa en Loki "De frietjes waren heerlijk."

"En denken dat jullie nog trek te hebben in waterijsjes."

Waarop ze alle vier in koor riepen "Ja!"

Toen de ijsjes op waren zei Buffy "Ga nu maar wat spelen in de speelzaal dan ruim ik de tafel wel af."

Toen ze dat hoorde schoten Anna en Elsa van tafel.

Anna sleurde Thor mee naar de speelzaal en Elsa sleurde Loki mee naar de speelzaal, zodat Elsa haar krachten kon laten zien.

Hoofdstuk 8: De speelzaal.

Toen ze eindelijk in de speelzaal waren aangekomen.

Zei Elsa "Jullie hebben toen jullie aangekomen waren Anna vast horen roepen dat ik ijs en sneeuw krachten heb en ik moet zeggen in het geval dat jullie dachten dat er iets goed mis zit bij Anna dan heb je het mis, want ik heb echt ijs en sneeuw krachten."

Toen zei Loki met een mysterieuze glimlach op zijn gezicht "Geen zorgen hoor, want we dachten toch niet dat ze gek was."

"Wat dachten jullie dan wel?" Vroeg Elsa "Oh, nou wij dachten dat ze gewoon een te grote fantasie had." Zei Loki en nadat hij was uitgesproken gaf Thor hem een stomp in zijn buik en zei "Sorry, maar dat meende Loki niet, hij houd namelijk erg veel van grapjes maken en wat we echt dachten en nog steeds denken is dat Anna de waarheid sprak, want wij hebben namelijk ook speciale krachten. Ik kan namelijk met mijn hamer Mijonir het laten bliksemen, donderen en ik laten regen, ik kan er ook mee vliegen en de hamer zelf vliegt automatisch naar mijn hand toe als ik mijn hand uitsteek en zelf ook wil dat mijn hamer naar mij toe vliegt. En mijn broertje of als je het liever wilt zeggen adoptie broertje Loki kan klonen van zich zelf maken, zich zelf naar een andere plek verplaatsen en andere tover dingen. Maar ik zou niet naar zijn ouders vragen, want dan telepoorteert hij zich naar zijn kamer en doet de deur op slot dus je kunt maar beter niet een vraag over zijn echte ouders stellen want het antwoord krijg je toch niet."

Na een tijdje stilte vroeg Anna op een fluisterende toon "Waarom zijn we zo stil en mag Elsa als eerste, want het is Mei en het lijkt nu al zomer en ik heb het zo heet dat ik graag nu wil afkoelen zonder een paar rondjes rond het weeshuis te rennen."

"Dat is goed als jij dat vind, want als Elsa het wou vond ik het niet goed maar jij hebt ook zulke onweerstaanbare ogen dat ik je wel, auw! Waar was dat goed voor." Riep Thor, want voordat Thor kon zeggen dat hij Anna wel zou kunnen kussen had Loki hem een stomp teruggegeven en zei hij "Kun je 1 keer eens een keertje niet het eerste meisje dat je ziet niet versieren voor de lol." "Deze keer was het niet voor de lol deze keer meende ik het." Zei Thor.

Toen hij dat had gezegd moest Anna blozen en zei ze "Eh, bedankt voor de compliment, maar kan Elsa nu haar krachten laten zien, want het voor maar steeds warmer."

Toen vroeg Thor "Zegt Buffy soms ook weleens vreemde dingen tegen jullie en zegt ze daarna dat ze zich versprak?"

"Oh, niet alweer he." Zei Loki.

"Ja, dat doet ze al bij ons sinds de tweede dag dat ze hier was. Toen noemde ze mij tante en noemde ze Anna moeder." Zei Elsa toen zei Anna met een verveelde blik in haar ogen "Gaan we nou eindelijk iets doen?"

Toen begrepen ze dat Anna echt geen seconden langer kon wachten en maakte Elsa een paar bewegingen met haar handen.

Terwijl Elsa deze bewegingen maakte verschenen er sneeuwvlokjes die zweefde rondom haar handen, toen deed Elsa haar handen in de lucht en stopte met de bewegingen, waardoor de sneeuwvlokjes die eerst rondom haar handen zweefde allemaal de lucht in schoten en toen begon het ineens te sneeuwen.

Daarna stampte Elsa met haar voet op de vloer en kwam er langzaam een laagje ijs op de vloer.

Toen de vloer bijna helemaal was bedekt met sneeuw en ijs riep Anna "Dit is geweldig!" en terwijl ze dit zei ging ze een rondje draaien en liet ze zich zelf in een grote hoop sneeuw vallen.

Toen ze eindelijk waren afgekoeld kwam Buffy binnen en zei "Elsa als je het niet erg vindt zal het fijn zijn als je het sneeuw en ijs liet smelten, zodat de andere in het laatste half uur ook nog hun krachten kunnen laten zien."

"Oké , Buffy" zei Elsa.

Toen Buffy weer weg was, ging Elsa met haar handen omhoog en terwijl ze dat deed kwam er een blauwe gloed die al het sneeuw en ijs met zich meenam.

Toen al het sneeuw en ijs weg was zat er op het plafond ineens een groot ijskristal, toen deed Elsa haar handen weer omlaag en kwam er een blauwe gloed rondom de grote ijskristal, toen er om het hele ijskristal een blauwe gloed was verdween het op de zelfde manier als wat er met het sneeuw en ijs was gebeurd.

Toen riep Anna "En nu moet Thor zijn krachten laten zien en daarna mag Loki pas."

Toen Thor dat hoorde hield hij zijn hand in een houding alsof hij iets vast had. Een paar minuten later vloog er een hamer door de open raam.

Toen dacht Elsa gelukkig staat het raam open, anders zaten we nu erg diep in de problemen.

Toen de hamer in Thor's rechter hand zat zei hij "Dit is mijn hamer Mijolnir waar ik jullie over verteld heb toen we net deze kamer waren binnengekomen."

Nadat hij dat had gezegd ging Thor rondjes zwaaien met Mijolnir en begon langzaam te vliegen.

Toen hij bijna bij het plafond was vloog hij op Anna af pakte haar beet en vloog met haar een paar rondjes om de kamer.

Terwijl ze dit deden riep Anna erg enthousiast "Jouw krachten zijn nog beter dan die van Elsa!"

Na 5 rondjes in de kamer hebben te gevlogen ging Thor langzaam landen en toen ze beiden weer de vloer onder hun voeten konden voelen liet hij Anna los, tilde zijn hamer op en ging het in de kamer bliksemen.

Na een paar minuten deed Thor weer zijn hamer omlaag en hield het op met bliksemen.

In de tijd dat het zat te bliksemen had Anna er heel fascinerend naar zitten kijken en vond het erg jammer dat Thor het maar een paar minuten had laten bliksemen, maar wat Anna het aller vreemdst vond was dat in de tijd dat het zat te bliksemen helemaal Buffy niet was gekomen om te zeggen dat ze moeten stoppen, omdat de buren er waarschijnlijk last van zouden krijgen.

Elsa daarin tegen had er minder fascinerend naar zitten kijken, omdat ze wist dat Thor dit zonder hamer niet zou kunnen doen.

En voor Loki was het al helemaal niet fascinerend, omdat hij het Thor al zo vaak heeft zien doen dat hij het bijna dood normaal vond.

"Anna, mag ik iets heel geks zeggen?" Vroeg Thor "Wil je verkering met mij?".

"Mag ik iets nog gekker zeggen?" Zei Anna "Ja!".

Toen riepen Loki en Elsa "Maar jullie kennen elkaar pas een dag!"

Na een paar seconden hadden Loki en Elsa door dat dat Anna en Thor niet tegen houden en werd het een tijdje stil.

Toen verbrak Elsa de stilte door te zeggen "En nou is Loki aan de beurt om zijn krachten te laten zien."

Toen ze dat zei stond Loki ineens niet meer op de plek waar hij een paar seconden geleden nog stond.

Toen hoorden Elsa ineens van achter haar een stem die zei "Hebben jullie het goed kunnen zien." Toen draaide Elsa zich maar zag daar niemand staan.

Toen zei Thor "Kun je op houden met die flauwe geintjes en zorgen dat Elsa het ook kan zien."

Toen draaide Elsa zich om en dat er bij Loki een groene flits verscheen en toen die flits weg was stond Loki ineens recht voor haar.

"Heb je het goed kunnen zien mijn schoonheid." Zei Loki.

Nadat hij dat gezegd had merkte Elsa dat ze begon te blozen.

Toen verscheen er om Elsa een groene flits en was ze omsingeld door klonen van loki.

Even later verscheen er weer een flits om Elsa en waren de klonen weer weg.

"Zou Buffy het goed vinden als ik wat water in een paar slangen verander?" Vroeg Loki.

"Ik denk dat Buffy dat niet zo leuk vindt, want ze vind het namelijk ook al niet leuk als ik een levende sneeuwpop maak." Zei Elsa.

Toen kwam Buffy binnen die het gesprek had gevolgt en zei "Voor de duidelijkheid we gaan niks levends tevoorschijn toveren en Anna en Elsa gaan jullie alvast, omkleden en naar jullie bed dan vertel ik hun even de regels."

"Oké!" Riepen Anna en Elsa in koor en liep naar de meidenkamer.

" Oké, de regels zijn: sloop nooit het huis terwijl ik weg ben; ga nooit in de nacht buiten; ga uit school nooit mee met iemand die je niet kent tenzij je mijn toestemming hebt en doe vooral geen slechte dingen met of zonder je krachten. Is dat duidelijk!" Zei Buffy

"Ja, mevrouw." Zeiden Thor en Loki tegelijk.

"Oké, ga maar naar jullie kamer toe en droom zacht."

Toen liepen Thor en Loki naar de jongensslaapkamer kleden zich om, gingen tandenpoetsen en gingen slapen."

Hoofdstuk 9: Geen Buffy thuis.

Om 8 uur in de ochtend was Buffy het ontbijt op tafel aan het zetten en zaten de rest zich om te kleden.

Toen Buffy klaar was met het ontbijt op tafel te zetten ging de telefoon, Buffy liep naar de telefoon en nam op.

"Hallo, u spreekt met Buffy Summers met wie spreek ik?" Vroeg Buffy.

"Hallo mevrouw Summers, u spreekt met de baas van het weeshuis raad, omdat u het enige weeshuis van Bristol in u bezit heeft en u, maar voor 4 kinderen zorgt willen wij graag een gesprek met u houden over hoe het met ze gaat u, wat hulp kan gebruiken en nog meer dingen." Zei de baas van het weeshuis raad.

"Dat is goed, maar wanneer moet ik er zijn en waar is het?" Vroeg Buffy.

"Wij zitten in Londen, u moet er over drie kwartier zijn, dus ik zou nu vertrekken en het eindigt pas om zes uur s 'avonds." Zei de baas van het weeshuis raad en hing op.

Toen riep Buffy "Jongens en meisjes ik moet nu weg en ik ben om zes uur in de avond pas terug en er staan nog wat frietjes van gisteren in de koelkast. Elsa weet wel hoe de magnetron werkt."

Daarna liep Buffy naar haar auto en reed weg.

Toen ze klaar waren met omkleden gingen ze aan de ontbijt tafel zitten en begonnen ze aan hun ontbijt.

Tijdens het Ontbijt vroeg Thor "Heeft dit gebouw eigenlijk wel een zolder?" "Ja, althans dat had het toen ik hier voor het eerst kwam, ik weet alleen niet of het nog steeds zo is." Zei Loki.

"Die staat er nog hoor alleen wij zijn er nog nooit geweest, want meneer Kill heeft ons dat verboden en we hebben het nooit aan Buffy gevraagd, want we denken dat het niet mag." Zei Elsa.

"Zullen we de zolder gaan onderzoeken, naar het ontbijt!" Riep Anna enthousiast.

"Maar wat als Buffy eerder thuis komt en wij dan nog op zolder zitten?" Vroeg Thor.

Toen verscheen er een mysterieuze glimlach op Loki's gezicht en zei hij "Buffy kan ons geen straf geven, want ze heeft nooit gezegd dat dat niet mag en er staat niet in de regels dat we niet naar de zolder mogen."

"Daar heb je gelijk in." Zei Elsa.

"Zullen we dus de zolder gaan onderzoeken, toe?" Zei Anna met een pruillipje.

Toen keken Anna en Thor verwachtingsvol naar Elsa.

"Oké, maar als we in de problemen komen is het niet mijn schuld." Zei Elsa.

"Yes!" Riepen Anna en Thor in koor.

Toen gingen ze weer verder aan het ontbijt.

Toen ze na een kwartiertje klaar waren met het ontbijt gingen ze naar de trap die lijd naar de zolder.

Toen zei Elsa "Zullen we dit wel echt doen ik bedoel, wat als het toch niet mag." "Dan zeggen we dat ze nog nooit had gezegd dat dat niet mocht." Zei Loki.

Toen liepen ze naar boven, deden de deur van de zolder open en stapten naar binnen.

"Wouw, dit is echt de engste zolder die er is!" Riep Anna met een bange uitdrukking op haar gezicht.

"Zeg horen jullie dat ook?" Vroeg Elsa.

Toen luisterden iedereen en werd het doodstil.

Na een tijdje hoorden ze ineens een vreemd geluid dat op het geluid van trommels leek.

"Volgens mij komt het geluid uit de oude, stoffige kast daar in de hoek." Zei Thor.

"Volgens mij heb je gelijk Thor." Zei Loki die ondertussen in de richting van die kast liep.

Daarna zei Elsa "Ik heb het gevoel dat we hier beter vandaan kunnen ander gebeurt er nog iets." "Ssshjj!" zei Loki die probeerden om te kunnen horen uit welke koffer of doos het trommel geluid kwam.

Na een tijdje pakte Loki een oude koffer.

"Zullen we naar beneden gaan?" Vroeg Anna die nu een heel erg bange uitdrukking op haar gezicht had.

Toen liep Thor op haar af en deed een kusje op haar wang, waardoor Anna moest blozen.

"Als dit er voor zorgt dat je minder bang bent, kunnen we weer naar beneden gaan, maar dan nemen we die koffer wel mee." Zei Thor.

"Als je me vaker kusjes geeft zal ik wel minder bang zijn, deal?" Vroeg Anna.

"Deal" Zei Thor die snel nog een kusje op Anna's wang deed.

"Zullen we nou gaan of ga je door met Anna kusjes geven." Zei Loki.

"Oké, kunnen we nou gaan." Zei Elsa die al bij de deur stond om te gaan.

Toen hoorden ze opeens de voordeur open en dichtgaan keken ze elkaar aan en fluisterende "Buffy."

Toen renden ze meteen mee naar beneden en deden de deur achter hun kont dicht.

Toen ze eindelijk beneden waren zagen ze Buffy voor de deur staan.

"Waarom hebben jullie gerend en Loki waarom heb je een oude koffer vast?" Vroeg Buffy.

"Eh, we hebben gerend, omdat we je zo misten." Zei Anna.

"En Loki heeft die koffer mee genomen, omdat hij die aan ons wou laten zien en er zat iets in wat hij heeft geërfd van zijn echte ouders, wat hij ons wou laten zien en dat heeft hij gedaan." Zei Elsa en toen teleporteerde Loki zich zelf naar de jongenskamer en deed de deur op slot.

"Wat is er met Loki." Vroeg Buffy en toen zei Elsa "Wij hadden belooft dat we het niet zouden zeggen, want hij vind het niet zo fijn als iemand het over zijn ouders heeft en hij was bang dat als we dit vertelde tegen u dat jij vragen over zijn ouders aan hem zou stellen."

"Bedankt dat jullie zo eerlijk tegen mij zijn en als jullie het niet erg vinden ga ik even met Loki praten." Zei Buffy.

Hoofdstuk 10: Het gesprek.

"Loki doe asjeblieft de deur open, ik ga echt geen vervelende vragen stellen over je ouders." Zei Buffy.

Toen werd het deur van het slot afgehaald en werd de deur opengedaan.

"Kom maar binnen." Zei Loki.

Toen liep Buffy naar binnen en zei "Is er iets, want als er iets is kun je het altijd tegen me zeggen."

"Nou er is wel iets." Zei Loki.

"Wat is er dan." Zei Buffy.

"Nou, telkens als iemand naar mijn ouders vraagt of als over mijn ouders praat, moet ik aan ze danken en mis ik ze." Zei Loki.

"Denk je dat je met ons mee avondeten kan eten of dat je het liever alleen in een rustige kamer doet?" Vroeg Buffy.

"Het gaat alweer" zei Loki.

"Mooi." Zei Buffy en toen liep ze de jongensslaapkamer uit.

Toen bedacht Loki zich dat hij eigenlijk gelogen heeft, want hij mist zijn ouders helemaal niet, want ze waren bijna nooit thuis.

Hij wil de vragen gewoon niet beantwoorden, omdat hij bang is dat ze er dan achter komen wat zijn ouders waren en wat hij is.

Toen liep hij naar de eetzaal en zag dat er spaghetti met tomatensaus en gehaktballen op tafel stond.

Toen Loki aan tafel was gaan zitten vroeg Elsa meteen met een bezorgde stem "Gaat alles wel goed met je Loki en het spijt me erg van het antwoord dat ik aan Buffy gaf, maar anders kregen we misschien straf voor je weet wel wat, waarvan ik niet ga zeggen wat het is."

Buffy dacht dat Elsa bang was dat ze straf kregen als ze niet gingen zeggen waarom ze renden en van wege die koffer die Loki bij zich had.

Maar Loki wist dat Anna en Elsa hun antwoorden gewoon ter plekke had verzonnen, omdat Buffy er anders achter kwam dat ze op de zolder waren geweest en dan zouden ze misschien wel straf krijgen.

Toen kreeg Loki door dat hij eigenlijk heel erg honger had gekregen van hun avontuur op zolder en begon hij te eten van zijn spaghetti.

"Waarom hebben jullie in de tijd dat ik weg was eigenlijk niet alvast wat gegeten?" Vroeg Buffy.

"Wij wouden gewoon graag met u eten." Zei Thor.

Thor, Anna, Loki en Elsa wisten eigenlijk dat het niet zo was, maar ze hadden tijdens hun avontuur op zolder de tijd niet bijgehouden.

Na hun spaghetti aten ze vla en gingen ze zich omkleden, tandenpoetsen en slapen.

Toen de kinderen eindelijk in bed lagen te slapen ging de telefoon en Buffy nam op.

"Hallo, u spreekt met Buffy Summers, met wie spreek ik." Zei Buffy.

"Hallo, mevrouw Summers, u spreekt met de raad van de wachters. Morgen om zes uur in de ochtend in ons hoofdkwartier in Londen zijn en dan moet u een dag les geven aan de volgende doder." Zei de raad van wachters.

"Oké, dan zie ik jullie morgen. Doei." Zei Buffy en toen hing ze op en ging zelf naar bed.

Hoofdstuk 11: Het spel gaat verder.

Toen de kinderen weer wakker waren, kleden ze zich om en liepen naar de eetzaal voor het ontbijt.

Toen ze geen Buffy zagen gingen ze naar haar zoeken.

Thor keek in alle slaapkamers, Loki keek in alle badkamers, Anna keek in de balzaal en in de bibliotheek en Elsa keek in de keuken.

Toen zag Elsa dat er een envelop aan de koelkast zat.

Elsa pakte het envelop en las _Van Buffy voor de kinderen._

Toen ze dat gelezen had haalden ze als eerste Loki, daarna Anna en als laatste Thor.

Toen ze met ze allen in de keuken stonden liet Elsa hun de envelop zien.

"Ik krijg de envelop niet open." Zei Elsa "Geef die envelop maar hier." Zei Loki.

Elsa gaf de envelop aan Loki, die met een zakmes de envelop openmaakte.

Toen de envelop open was gingen ze allemaal nieuwsgierig lezen wat er in stond.

In de envelop stond _Hallo, kinderen ik weet dat het vreemd is dat ik vandaag weer weg moest, maar dit is heel erg belangrijk voor me. Ik kan niet zeggen waarvoor het is, want dat is geheim._

_Ik ben morgen pas terug erg ligt nog steeds friet in de koelkast dat Elsa met de magnetron kan verwarmen dus daar hoeven jullie geen zorgen over te maken en ik wil dat jullie om zeven uur naar bed gaan._

_Liefs Buffy._

"Is ze alweer weg!" Zei Thor die nadat hij dat zei niet door had dat zijn mond openhing.

"Thor, lieverd je mond hangt open." Zei Anna, die met haar hand Thor's mond dicht deed.

"Denken jullie ook wat ik denk?" Vroeg Anna.

Toen hoorden ze een trommel geluid uit de jongensslaapkamer komen.

"Is dat het spel wat we gisteren op zolder gevonden hadden?" Vroeg Elsa.

"Ja, dat klopt." Zei Loki.

"Zo te zien denken jullie helemaal niet wat ik denk." Zei Anna met een verveelde uitdrukking op haar gezicht. "Zullen we kijken wat er in die oude koffer zit?" Vroeg Anna.

"Dat lijkt mij een fantastisch plan!" Riep Thor "Wat vinden jullie daarvan?" vroeg Thor.

Toen keken Elsa en Loki elkaar aan en zei Loki "Dat lijkt mij wel oké."

Toen liepen ze naar de jongensslaapkamer, haalden de koffer vanonder Loki's bad vandaan en maakten hem open.

Toen de koffer open zat zagen een doos waar op in sierlijke letters stond geschreven _Jumanji_.

Toen de koffer werd geopend bleef het een tijdje stil totdat Anna de stilte verbrak en zei "Maak hem open."

Toen Elsa zag dat niemand van plan was om het open te gaan maken, maakte Elsa het open en zagen ze dat het een bordspel was met in het midden een zwarte diamant en een lange kronkelige weg die eindigt bij de zwarte diamant.

"Waarom zitten er al twee dieren pionnen op het bord." Vroeg Loki.

"Waarschijnlijk is dit nog van de vorige keer dat iemand dit spel heeft gespeeld." Zei Elsa.

"Daar heb je waarschijnlijk gelijk in." Zei Loki.

"Zullen we het spel gaan spelen!" Riep Anna enthousiast.

"Ja, dat klinkt geweldig!" Riep Thor.

"Lijkt dit jullie wel zo'n goed idee?" Vroeg Loki.

"Loki heeft gelijk, want waarom zouden we een spel spelen waar vreemde trommel geluiden uit komen." Zei Elsa.

"Daar hebben ze wel een punt Anna." Zei Thor.

"Toen we naar de zolder gingen en kans maakten om daarvoor straf te krijgen hield ons toch ook niet tegen en." Voor dat Anna haar zin kon afmaken pakte Thor haar bij haar middel en kuste haar op haar lippen.

"Als jij gewoon minder kletst en meer kust met mij kunnen we het spel gaan spelen, toch jongens." Zei Thor

Elsa en Loki keken elkaar met een vragende blik aan en toen zei Elsa "Voor deze ene keer spelen we met jullie mee."

"Geweldig!" Riep Anna "Loki haal jij dan even de dieren pionnen van de vorige er af. Dan gaan Thor en ik wel verder met waar we mee bezig waren." En toen kuste Thor en Anna verder.

Terwijl Thor en Anna zaten te kussen keken Loki en Elsa met een verbaasde uitdrukking op hun gezicht toe hoe Anna en Thor met elkaar zaten te kussen.

"Hoe lang zouden ze dit volhouden zonder dat ze merken dat ik niet doe wat me gevraagd werd?" Vroeg Loki met een mysterieuze glimlach op zijn gezicht.

Na een halve minuut kwamen Thor en Anna er pas achter dat Loki nog steeds niet had gedaan wat Anna hem had gevraagd.

Toen stopten ze met kussen en riep Thor woedend "Loki! Waarom heb je nog steeds niet gedaan wat **Anna** je gevraagd heeft.".

"Omdat ik afgeleid werd door jullie gekus." Zei Loki met een relaxte toon in zijn stem.

"Sorry, mijn Anna, maar door mijn **broer **kunnen wij niet verder kussen als we het spel nog willen gaan spelen." Zei Thor die toen hij dit zei liefdevol naar Anna keek en daarna een geïrriteerde blik naar Loki wierp.

"Na het spel kunnen we anders wel verder gaan met je weet wel wat we net hebben zitten doen terwijl **Loki **je weet wel wat had moet zitten doen." Zei Anna die tijdens deze zin Thor's handen had vast gepakt.

Toen zei Thor "Loki kun je nu dan wel doen, of is dat soms te zwaar voor je?"

"Oké, ik doe het wel." Zei Loki.

"Mooi, want anders liet ik het Elsa doen en dat zou wel erg vernederend zijn als jij het niet kan en Elsa wel." Zei Thor op een plagende toon.

"Thor, nu lijkt het wel alsof je Elsa erg zwak vindt." Zei Anna "En zei kan het laten sneeuwen in de zomer dus ze is duidelijk niet zwak."

"Dat bedoelde ik ook niet." Zei Thor.

"Wat bedoelde je dan wel?" Vroeg Anna.

"Ik zei dit in de hoop dat Loki wel ging doen waar jij om gevraagd hebt, want ik wil niet dat jij verdrietig omdat hij niet doet wat je aan hem gevraagd hebt en als jij verdrietig bent wordt ik ook verdrietig." Zei Thor.

"Dat is het liefste wat je in de drie dagen dat ik je pas ken ooit tegen me gezegd hebt." Zei Anna.

Toen draaide Thor zich om en riep "Loki wat sta je ons nou aan te gapen doe wat Anna je gevraagd heeft."

Toen hurkte Loki voor het bordspel Jumanji, pakte 1 van de dieren pionnen en probeerde ze eraf te krijgen maar dat lukte.

Het leek net wel alsof de dieren pionnen er met super lijm aan het spel Jumanji was vast gelijmd.

"Jongens ik krijg de pionnen er niet van af! Het is net alsof ze er aan zijn vast gelijmd." Zei Loki.

"Laat mij maar even." Zei Elsa die ze er ook probeerde van af te halen, wat haar jammer genoeg niet lukte.

Elsa gebruikte al haar kracht om het eraf te krijgen letterlijk, ze maakte met haar krachten zelfs een sterke ijsmonster die jammer genoeg net zo snel smelten als dat hij tevoorschijn kwam.

Daarna ging Anna het proberen en toen het haar niet lukte ging Thor het proberen.

Toen Thor het niet lukte om de dieren pionnen eraf te krijgen pakte hij zijn hamer.

Toen ze door hadden dat Thor het bord kapot wou gaan slaan met zijn hamer wouden ze hem nog stoppen maar ze waren te laat.

Toen Thor het bord kapot geslagen gebeurde er iets vreemds.

Iets dat zo vreemd was dat als je het gezien had je zou denken dat je gek was geworden.

Zodra mijolnir het spel had geraakt kwam er een groene mist uit de scherven van de zwarte diamant een groene mist.

De groene mist begon om het kapotte spel Jumaji heen te wervelen.

Toen je het spel door de groene, wervelend mist niet meer kon zien werd loste de mist op totdat er nog maar een dun sliertje van over was.

Toen zagen ze dat het spel weer in gerepareerd was en het zag eruit alsof Thor het spel had kapotgeslagen met zijn hamer.

Een paar seconden lang zweefde het dunne, groene sliertje mist in de lucht en die daarna weer in de zwarte diamant ging.

"Is het nou nog wel zo'n goed idee om het te gaan spelen?" Vroeg Elsa.

"Echt wel!" Riepen Anna en Thor in koor.

"Maar jullie hebben toch gezien wat er uit die zwarte diamant kwam en hoe kunnen we het spel spelen als die pionnen er nog opstaan." Zei Loki.

"Wat maakt dat uit, want dat gebeurde alleen maar toen Thor het probeerden te vernietigen en een of andere sul heeft het er vast echt met superlijm aan vast geplakt dus we gebruiken die pionnen gewoon niet." Zei Anna.

"En wat als er te weinig pionnen zijn, he." Zei Loki.

"Er zijn nog 4 pionnen en aangezien wij met zijn vieren zijn moet dat wel lukken dus als iemand de regels wil voorlezen kunnen we daarna met het spel beginnen." Zei Thor.

"Ik lees de regels wel voor." Zei Elsa.

_Jumanji voor de avonturiers die even weg van het echte leven willen._

_Spelregels: Speel met meer dan 1 speler; als er dubbel is gegooid mag er nog 1 keer gegooid worden en je mag niet vals spelen anders wordt je bestraft._

Helaas hadden ook hun niet de waarschuwingen gelezen die aan de andere kant van het spel met rode inkt op linnen papier stond geschreven.

"Nou dat lijkt mij helemaal niet moeilijk, ik bedoel zelfs een idioot zou dit spel nog kunnen spelen." Zei Thor.

"Wie van ons mag als eerst beginnen?" Vroeg Anna.

Voordat Elsa kon zeggen dat het haar het eerlijkst lijkt dat de jongste mag beginnen zei Thor "Natuurlijk mag jij als eerste, want iedereen weet dat jij van ons het liefste het spel wilt spelen."

Toen kozen ze allemaal een dieren pion uit.

Anna had als pion een rendier, Thor had een paard, Loki had een raaf en Elsa had een sneeuwuil.

Anna pakte de dobbelstenen schudden er een paar keer mee heen en weer en liet ze toen los boven het bord.

Toen gebeurde er weer iets vreemds waarvan als je het zag je zou denken dat je gewoon een nare droom had en elk moment weer in je bed kan wakker worden.

Het leek wel net alsof er een magneet in het linker hoekje van de deksel van de doos zat, want zodra Anna de dobbelsteen losliet vlogen ze naar het linker hoekje van de deksel.

Anna had een drie gegooid en net toen ze haar pion wou pakken verschoof het uit zich zelf drie plaatsen verder.

Toen vroeg Anna "Wat nu?"

"Jongens dit willen jullie misschien wel zien." Zei Loki.

Toen keken ze allemaal naar de zwarte diamant en zagen ze dat er een groene mist in wervelde en er langzaam gele letters in verschenen.

Na een paar seconden stond er _Het vliegt en normaal het is erg klein. Pas maar op dat het je niet prikt._

Toen zaten er ineens voor het raam super grote vliegen.

Thor rende naar de kast en probeerden die naar het raam te schuiven.

"Een beetje hulp graag!" Riep Thor en toen ze door hadden wat hij wou gaan doen renden ze ook naar de kast toe en hielpen Thor.

Binnen halve minuut stond de kast voor de raam zodat de grote muggen niet binnen konden komen.

Toen zei Thor "Volgens mij is het nu mij beurt.

Hoofdstuk 12: De vreemde man.

"Weten jullie zeker dat we nog door moeten gaan, want dankzij dat spel zaten er net wel grote muggen voor het raam dus is het niet verstandiger als we nu gewoon stoppen?" Vroeg Elsa.

"Daar heeft ze wel een punt, want anders wordt het huis misschien wel straks gesloopt terwijl Buffy weg is en dan krijgen we straf en moeten we misschien ook naar het ziekenhuis, omdat we gewond zijn geraakt." Zei Loki die mysterieuze, maar ook een liefdevolle blik naar Elsa wierp.

"Sinds wanneer heeft de kans op straf jouw ooit tegen gehouden en muggen noem ik nou niet echt levens gevaarlijk, want het enige wat je ervan krijgt als ze je steken is een jeukend bultje en kunnen we nou gewoon verder gaan of hebben jullie daar soms problemen mee." Zei Thor.

Toen liepen de rest weer terug naar het spel, pakte Thor de dobbelstenen en gooide hij een vijf.

Toen keken ze met zijn allen in de zwarte diamant en wachtten wat er in zou staan.

Na een paar seconden stond er in de zwarte diamant _Pas op voor onbekende bezoekers._

"Zie je nou wel er is niks aan dit spel te vrezen, ik bedoel hoe gevaarlijk kan nou een onbekende bezoeker zijn." Zei Thor.

"Nou, het kan een moordenaar zijn." Zei Loki.

"Ja, maar hoe groot is het de kans dat het een moordenaar is." Zei Anna.

"Na wat er gebeurt is dankzij dit spel is die kans klein, maar de kans dat het iets is wat nog gevaarlijker is dan een moordenaar is heel erg groot." Zei Loki.

Toen kwamen er geluiden die lijken op dat van voetstappen en het geluid kwam van uit de gang.

"Hoorden jullie dat ook?" Vroeg Elsa.

Toen werd er geklopt op de deur van de jongensslaapkamer.

"Dat is waarschijnlijk Buffy, want als het die onbekende bezoeker was stond hij nu voor de voordeur en belde hij aan." Zei Thor.

Toen werd er weer op de deur van de jongensslaapkamer geklopt maar dit keer op een dreigende manier.

"Wie doet er de deur open?" Vroeg Elsa met een bibberende stem.

"Ik doe het wel!" Riep Anna enthousiast, omdat ze dacht dat het Buffy was en nadat ze het had geroepen rende ze naar de deur om die open te doen.

"Anna, wacht!" Riep Thor maar het was al te laat ze had de deur al geopend.

In de deuropening stond helaas Buffy niet en helaas niemand die ze kennen.

In de deuropening stond een man met bruine haren en af en toe een plukje zilvergrijs haar, blauwe ogen, een gouden ooglapje, een bruine baard met af en toe een zilverwitte haartjes, hij droeg een zilveren harnas met een gouden versiering en een rode mantel.

"Jjj jongens kennen jullie die man?" Vroeg Anna met een bibberende stem terwijl ze naar achteren liep met haar ogen gericht op de vreemde man in de deuropening.

"Anna blijf uit zijn buurt." Zei Elsa en toen rende Anna meteen naar de anderen.

Toen deed de man een paar stappen na de kinderen.

"Elsa je kunt nu beter je ding doen." Zei Loki.

Gelukkig begreep Elsa dat hij daar mee bedoelde dat ze haar ijs en sneeuw krachten moest gaan gebruiken om te zorgen dat die man uit hun buurt bleef.

Elsa deed haar hand omhoog en er verscheen een dunne muur van ijs om hun heen.

Helaas schrok de muur van ijs de man niet af.

Integendeel zelfs, de man deed namelijk nog een paar stappen voorbij, het leek zelfs alsof de man de muur van ijs niet eens had gezien.

Toen de man weer stil stond, stond hij voor de muur van ijs.

Toen hield hij zijn hand in de lucht alsof hij iets vast had en toen verscheen er langzaam een staf met in het midden een grote punt en aan de linker en rechter kant van die punt zat een kleine punt.

Elsa gebruikte al haar energie om te zorgen dat de muur niet zou gaan smelten.

De man hief zijn staf en raakte de muur van ijs er mee aan en tot de verbazing van de kinderen verdween de muur.

Toen deed de man weer een paar stappen naar voren en zei hij "Wees maar niet bang voor mij, ik zal jullie geen pijn doen.".

"Mijn naam is Odin en wat mijn achternaam is hoeven jullie niet te weten." Zei Odin.

Toen stond Thor op en zei hij "Hoe weten wij dat u niet liegt en dat u in het echt ons wilt vermoorden."

"Als ik jullie wou doden had ik dat allang niet gedaan." Zei Odin.

"Of u wilt ons doden, maar schrok heel even van Elsa's krachten en ik moet u waarschuwen, want van ons ben ik de enige die geen krachten heeft." Zei Anna.

"Meisje, ik kan iedere moment hun krachten afnemen en jullie daar na doden dus relax." Zei Odin.

"Waar komt u eigenlijk vandaan, Thor had een vijf gegooid, torn verscheen er een stukje tekst waarin stond dat we voor een onbekende bezoeker moeten oppassen en ineens staat u in onze gang?" Vroeg Elsa.

"Nou, kijk dat is een nogal lang en ingewikkeld verhaal." Zei Odin.

"U, kunt het ons gerust vertellen hoor." Zei Loki.

"Oké, nou het zit dus zo eerst woonde ik in de enige vila in Bristol, toen vond ik het spel en ging dat spelen met mijn vriendin Frigga, toen verscheen er een stukje tekst dat ik in Asgard zou moeten wachten op vijven en op achten, toen gooide Thor een vijf en nu ben ik hier." Zei Odin.

"Dat was inderdaad een lang verhaal." Zei Anna.

"Wie van jullie is eigenlijk Thor?" Vroeg Odin.

"Dat ben ik meneer." Zei Thor.

Toen rende Odin op hem af, omhelsde Thor en riep "Dankjewel, dankjewel!".

Toen stopte Odin met Thor te omhelzen en zag toen het spel Jumanji.

Maar dat was niet het enige wat Odin zag, hij zag namelijk ook dat de kinderen hun potje verder speelden, het potje wat hun 32 jaar geleden waren begonnen.

"Meneer, wilt u het spel met ons meespelen?" Vroeg Elsa die het vermoede had dat hij en nog een ander persoon die ze waarschijnlijk niet eens kende mee zouden moeten mee gaan spelen, omdat het spel anders nooit zal eindigen en dat die grote muggen nooit meer zullen gaan verdwijnen.

Toen keek Odin hun met een uitdrukking vol angst.

"Meneer, u hoeft niet mee te spelen als u dat niet wil." Zei Elsa die begreep dat als je denkt een leuk bordspel te gaan spelen en dat je nadat je gegooid hebt er een stukje tekst verschijnt waarin staat dat je naar een vreemde plaats verdwijnt, je het spel daarna vast niet meer wilt spelen.

Geluk bedacht Odin zich dat hij die kinderen onmogelijk zo'n gevaarlijk spel in hun eentje kan laten spelen en zei hij "Ik zal met jullie dit gevaarlijk spel meespelen, maar daarvoor moeten we een vriendin van mij opzoeken. Maar eerst ga ik tegen mij ouders vertellen dat ik weer terug ben.".

Odin was tenminste ook slim genoeg om te bedenken dat als er in eens hier andere kinderen woonden dat 2 dingen kan betekenen: 1 In de tijd dat hij weg was hadden zijn ouders nog een kind gekregen en waren deze kinderen zijn ouders kleinkinderen; 2 In de tijd dat hij weg was waren zijn ouders verhuisd.

Maar aan het feit dat de kinderen niet hadden gezegd dat hij hun verdwenen oom Odin Christmas was, was optie 1 onmogelijk tenzij er nooit iets over hem verteld was, maar die kans is klein.

"Weten jullie toevallig waar meneer en mevrouw Christmas wonen?" Vroeg Odin.

"Meneer, is een van hun de vriend?" Vroeg Loki.

"Nee, dat zijn mijn ouders." Zei Odin.

"Kunnen we niet eerst die vriend van je zoeken zodat we dan het spel kunnen gaan spelen en dan je ouders zoeken of wordt dat een probleem." Zei Thor.

"Sorry, jonge man maar als jij je ouders 32 jaar niet gezien hebt, wil je hun eerst bezoeken en al helemaal als je dat spel gaat spelen die je al die ellende heeft aan gedaan." Zei Odin.

"Thor liefje, deze man die zich zelf Odin noemt gaat het spel niet met ons verder spelen voordat we zijn ouders hebben gevonden en bezocht en bekijk het ook van de andere kant hoe eerder we klaar zijn hoe eerder we het spel kunnen verder spelen." Zei Anna.

"Daar heb je helemaal gelijk in liefje en om je te bedanken ga ik je kussen." Zei Thor die daarna Anna bij haar middel pakte en daarna haar een grote kus gaf.

"Kunnen jullie daar nou eens een keer mee op houden en waarom willen jullie het spel trouwens spelen na alles wat er zojuist net gebeurt is?" Vroeg Elsa.

Kennelijk hoorden ze Elsa niet of deden ze alsof ze Elsa niet hoorden.

Toen zei Loki "Daar heeft ze wel een punt en trouwens deze man is door dit spel zelfs naar een vreemde plek gestuurd door dit spel. Stel dat nou eens gebeurt met een van ons en niemand dan een vijf heeft gegooid en die persoon dat niet kan terug komen, omdat het de beurt is van de persoon die verdwenen is.".

Toen ze begrepen dat Thor en Anna niet luisterden ging Loki op zijn mobiel via google informatie op zoeken over de familie Christmas.

Na een tijdje zoeken vond hij een artikel uit het jaar 1982.

In het artikel stond: _Gister avond kwamen de heer en mevrouw Christmas terug van de persconferentie en zagen dat hun zoon niet thuis was._

_Meneer en mevrouw Christmas zeggen dat ze al hun geld op speurtochten naar hun zoon gaan inzetten ook al kost het al hun geld._

_Er gaan de geruchten de ronde dat meneer Christmas die dag dronken thuis was gekomen en zijn eigen zoon die nacht zou hebben vermoord._

Helaas hadden ze niet veel aan die informatie.

Toen zocht Loki verder op het internet en vond hij helaas informatie die hun het antwoord gaf op hun vraag waarvan Loki wou dat hij deze informatie nooit gevonden had.

In het stukje tekst stond: _De heer en de vrouw Christmas waren in het jaar 2007 al hun geld verloren aan de zoektochten naar hun zoon Odin die in het jaar 1982 was verdwenen._

_In het jaar 2011 kreeg mevrouw Christmas baarmoederhalskanker en doordat ze blut waren konden ze de medicijnen niet betalen._

_In september 2014 is mevrouw Christmas dood gegaan aan kanker en die zelfde avond pleegde meneer Christmas zelfmoord met een kettingzaag._

_Volgens oog getuigen kwam de man pas net terug van de begrafenis van zijn vrouw die toen een maand geleden was overleden._

_Ze zagen hem de schuur in lopen en even later weer terug komen met een kettingzaag._

_Daarna zette hij de kettingzaag aan en bracht hem steeds dichter bij zijn hoofd._

_Toen de ooggetuigen dit zag, rende hij naar meneer Christmas en probeerde ze hem tegen te houden helaas had meneer Christmas zich al onthoofd toen de ooggetuigen bij hem was._

_In een interview met de ooggetuigen zegt hij "Ik heb van mijn hele leven nog nooit zoveel bloed gezien als toen en wat ik dat moment gezien had achtervolgt mij in mijn dromen. Ik kan zelfs nu nog zien hoe de zaag die onder zijn bloed zat uit zijn handen gleed, hoe het bloed uit zijn nek spoot en het hele gazon onder het bloed zat en hoe zijn lichaam in het gras viel met zijn hoofd er naast. Het was net een horror film, maar dan in het echt en dankzij deze gebeurtenis moet ik zelfs in therapie."_

_Al dus was het geen pretje om dit te zien._

_bron afkomstig uit de The Daily Sun geschreven door mevrouw Day._

_"Meneer, dit wilt u wel lezen, maar ik waarschuw u, want dit lezen is echt geen pretje." Zei Loki die ondertussen probeerde om geen emoties te tonen waaruit het blijkt dat zijn ouders zijn overleden._

_Toen Odin de vreselijke tekst had gelezen begreep hij waarom Loki er in eens bleker uit zag dan dat hij al was en vulde zijn ogen met tranen._

_"Kun_


	2. hoofdstuk 2: Het graf

Hoofdstuk 2: Het graf.

"Kun je op je ding opzoeken waar mijn ouders zijn begraven?" Vroeg Odin.

"Ik..., denk het wel meneer." Zei Loki die zich afvroeg, hoe een volwassen man nog kan huilen, want in het leven gebeurt het niet vaak dat je een volwassenen ziet huilen.

Toen keek Loki op zijn mobiel en vond hij een paar minuten later een stukje tekst waarin stond: _De heer en mevrouw Christmas zijn gister op de plaatselijke begraafplaats van Bristol begraven en stierven met het idee dat ze ooit hun zoon zullen vinden. Helaas gaat dat waarschijnlijk nooit van meer gebeuren. Er zijn zelfs geruchten dat meneer Christmas dronken van de persconferentie thuis kwam en dat hij in een boze bui zijn zoon vermoord heeft en hij zich niet kon herinneren._

"Meneer, ze zijn begraven in de begraafplaats tegen over." Zei Loki zonder te vertellen over de vreselijke geruchten die bij het stukje tekst stond geschreven.

"Oké, jongens we gaan er meteen heen. Daarna halen we mijn vriendin op en spelen het spel als zij mee wilt spelen en anders hebben jullie pech." Zei Odin die al in de richten liep van de deur. toen stopte hij even en pakte de bloemen uit het vaasje. Toen de kinderen ook bij de deur stonden, deden ze deur open en liepen naar het plaatselijke kerkhof van Bristol. Na een paar minuten hadden ze het graf van meneer en mevrouw Christmas gevonden en op het graf stond geschreven: _Lodewijk Christmas en Leontien Christmas die voor altijd in onze harten zullen blijven. 1930-1990._ Toen legde Odin de bloemen neer op het graf van zijn ouders en zei "Ik hou van jullie."

Even later waren ze weer in het huis en zochten naar het adres van Frigga Black. "Ik heb het gevonden!" Riep Thor "Ze is onze buurvrouw.".

"Meen je dat nou echt. Oh als ik die Jack zie sla ik hem zo erg in elkaar." Zei Odin.

"Thor, schatje je bent geweldig en wie is Jack?" Vroeg Anna.

"Dat is de jongen die de dag voordat ik verdween mijn oog er uit heeft gestoken met een zakmes." Zei Odin.

Toen liepen ze weer het huis uit naar het huis van Frigga Black. Anna en Elsa vonden het wel vreemd dat ze in al die jaren nooit hun buurvrouw gezien hadden en dat ze eigenlijk niet eens wisten hoe ze heette. Maar wat ze het meest vreemdst vonden was dat Buffy eigenlijk nog nooit verteld had hoe de buurvrouw heette en waarom heeft ze hun nooit aan de buurvrouw voorgesteld.

Na een minuut stonden ze voor de deur en belde ze aan. Na een paar minuten werd er een luik geopend en konden ze een vrouwen stem horen "Heeft u een afspraak?".

"Nee, die hebben we niet Frigga." Zei Odin.

Toen wouw Frigga het luikje dicht doen, maar toen riep Odin gauw "Wacht Frigga, ik ben het Odin Christmas. Wij waren beste vrienden tot dat ik door dat rot spel in Asgard terecht kwam en geadopteerd werd door hun koning Bor.

Toen werd de deur met een ruk open gesmeten en riep Frigga blij "Odin, je bent het echt. Ik dacht dat ik je nooit meer zou zien." En nadat ze dat zei omhelsde ze Odin alsof, ze met elkaar getrouwd waren en elkaar een lange tijd niet gezien hadden. De kinderen stonden gewoon met een open mond en een verbaasde blik naar de volwassenen die elkaar omhelsde, met de gedachten in hun hoofd hoe kon de vrouw naar 32 jaar Odin nog steeds herkennen.


	3. hoofdstuk 3

Hoofdstuk 3: Doe je mee of moet ik je dwingen.

Toen stopten de mensen met elkaar knuffelen en zei Odin "Goed, nu moeten we even ter zaken komen."

"Wat bedoel je daarmee Odin, het gaat toch niet over Jack, want nadat hij je oog eruit had gestoken met zijn zakmes en die aan mij als jubileum cadeau gaf, omdat we 1 maand met elkaar verkering hadden had ik het meteen uit gemaakt." Zei Frigga.

"Frigga het gaat niet over hem, alhoewel wil je me zeggen waar hij woont zodat ik ook bij hem er een oog kan uitsteken." Zei Odin.

"Toen ik het met hem uitmaakte is hij een maand daarna naar Spanje verhuisd en hij vertelde mij niet waar hij ging wonen." Zei Frigga. "Oké, waar wou je het dus over hebben."

"Hier voor kunnen we beter naar binnen gaan, want wat ik je ga vertellen kan noch al heftig worden." Zei Odin.

"Oké, volg mij maar en wie zijn trouwens deze kinderen?" Vroeg Frigga.

Toen liep Odin naar Thor en zei "Dit is Thor en die anderen zijn of zijn vrienden of zijn familie."

"Je bedoelt dat je niet weet wie die kinderen zijn, op die blonde jongen na." Zei Frigga.

Toen liep Loki naar voren en zei hij "Hallo, mevrouw Black. Mijn naam is Loki en Thor is mijn adoptie broer. Dat meisje met een vlecht, een haarband en haar dat zo blond is dat het bijna wit is, is Elsa. En het meisje naast haar met sproetjes en aardbei blond haar is haar zusje Anna en toevallig ook nog eens het vriendinnetje van mijn adoptie broer die op de eerste dag dat ze elkaar kenden verkering kregen met elkaar."

"Hoezo noem jij Thor je adoptie broer en kregen Thor en Anna serieus met elkaar verkering toen ze elkaar pas 1 dag kenden?" Vroeg Frigga die zich begon aftevragen of dit allemaal gewoon niet weer een van die rare dromen was, waarin Odin terug kwam en haar ten huwelijk vroeg en ze daarna kinderen kregen.

Toen liep Thor naar voren zei "Hij noemt me zijn adoptie broer, omdat toen mijn ouders nog leefde hadden ze Loki geadopteerd en hij wil mij niet zijn broer noemen dus vandaar adoptie broer en ik mag hem ook geen adoptie broer noemen. En ja, toen ik Anna pas 1 dag kende vroeg ik of ze verkering met me wauw en ze zei ja. Elke keer als ik haar kus is het ware liefde op het gezicht, alleen Loki en Elsa willen niet dat we de hele tijd zitten de kus terwijl die twee volgens mij ook een oogje op elkaar hebben sinds de eerste dag dat we ze kennen, maar dat ze niet de moed hebben om verkering te vragen."

Toen keken Loki en Elsa een paar tellen naar elkaar en keken toen naar de vloer, omdat ze beiden wisten dat Thor gelijk had.

Toen werd het stil, maar die stilte was al weer gauw weg, omdat Odin toen met ongeduldig riep "Kunnen we nauw naar binnen gaan of moet ik jullie naar binnen duwen!"

De kinderen en Frigga begrepen dat Odin het meende dus liepen ze maar gauw naar binnen voordat Odin nog gewelddadig begon te worden en hij hun dan het ziekenhuis inslaat. De kinderen wisten niet wat Odin kon doen, maar Frigga wist het grotendeels wel. Alleen ze wist dat die vreemde plek die hij Asgard noemt hem heeft verandert en dat hij niet meer die zwakke jongen van toen was.

Na een paar minuten zaten ze met ze alle in de woonkamer, met een kopje koffie en voor de kinderen een glaasje thee, want niet alle kinderen lussen op die leeftijd al koffie.

"Waar wauw je het met me over hebben Odin?" Vroeg Frigga.

"Kun jij je nog het spel wat we 32 jaar geleden speelden herinneren, want deze kinderen spelen het potje wat wij waren begonnen verder en zonder ons kunnen ze het niet verder spelen." Zei Odin

"Ben je gek geworden! Dankzij dat spel moest ik elke week 1 keer naar de psychiater, omdat ik er steeds nachtmerries van kreeg." Zei Frigga.

"Frigga, het enige wat ik wil weten is doe je mee of moet ik je dwingen." Zei Odin.


	4. hoofdstuk 4

hoofdstuk 4 De Asgardianse op hol geslagen dieren.

Toen werd het een tijdje stil. De kinderen en Odin zaten gespannen te wachten op het antwoordt van Frigga en na een tijdje zei ze "Oké, ik doe met je mee voor 1 voorwaarden."

"En dat is." Zei Odin.

"Dat jij ons beschermt tegen de dodelijke gevaren die worden veroorzaakt door het spel." Zei Frigga.

"Deal!" Riep Odin die blij was te horen dat hij haar niet echt hoefde te martellen.

Thor en Anna waren zo blij om te horen dat zij het spel verder konden gaan spelen dat ze vergaten dat ze niet alleen waren en van geluk van hun stoel sprongen. Ze renden naar elkaar toen en gaven elkaar een kus.

Het duurden slechts een paar minuten voordat ze door hadden dat ze niet alleen waren en dat Elsa en Loki al een tijdje vragen of ze op willen houden met kussen.

"Dus ze maakten geen grapje over dat hun verkering hebben." Zei Frigga.

Toen vroeg Anna die met haar armen om Thor's nek zat "Kunnen we het spel gaan verder spelen of doen we eerst saaie dingen die alleen volwassenen doen?".

"Odin laten we nu doen dan zijn we er eerder van af." Zei Frigga.

"Daar heb je een punt. Oké, kinderen we gaan weer naar jullie huis toe om dat rot spel af te spelen." Zei Odin.

Toen liepen ze weer terug naar het weeshuis. Onderweg naar de jongenskamer zei Frigga "Dus jullie zijn de kinderen waar Buffy het steeds over heeft."

"Vertelt Buffy u dingen over ons?" Vroeg Elsa.

"Ja, elke dag als ik haar tegen kom." Zei Frigga.

"Maar, waarom vertelt ze ons dan nooit dingen over u?" Vraagt Elsa.

"Oh ja, ik vroeg haar of ze nooit dingen over mij aan jullie wauw vertellen, want ik hou niet zo veel bezoek." Zei Frogga.

Toen ze bij de jongensslaapkamer waren aangekomen vroeg Anna "Wie is er eigenlijk aan de beurt?" .

"Dat hangt helemaal van het spel af." Zei Odin.

Toen liep Elsa naar het spel en zei ze "Ik ga wel met de dobbelstenen gooien en als de pionnen verschuiven is het mijn beurt en als het niet gebeurt is het niet mijn beurt."

Elsa pakte de dobbelstenen en gooide ze in de deksel, maar er gebeurde niks. Toen zei ze "nauw, zo te zien is het mijn beurt."

"Dan ga ik het proberen." Zei Loki en toen pakte hij de dobbelstenen en gooiden ze in de deksel, maar ook bij hem gebeurde er niks. "Nauw zo te zien zijn is het een van jullie." Zei hij terwijl hij keek naar Odin en Frigga.

Toen keek Odin naar Friigga en zei "van ons twee was ik het laatste aan de beurt dus ik denk dat jij aan de beurt bent tenzij het spel daar anders over denkt."

"Kan een spel wel denken?" Vroeg Elsa

"Als een rot spel zulke krachten heeft hoe ik er niet eens over na te denken of het misschien kan na denken." Zei Odin. "Frigga ga je nog gooien of niet.".

"Oké." Zei Frigga die naar het spel liep en de dobbelstenen oppakten en ze toen in de deksel gooiden.

Frigga gooide een 8 en de pion verschoof 8 plaatsen voor uit. Toen verscheen er in de zwarte diamant de tekst:_ Het lijkt op een aardbeving, maar daar is het helaas te wild voor._

Toen begon de vloer te trillen en vielen de boeken van de planken.

"Jongens, wat is dat?" Vroeg Anna.

"Dit zijn op hol geslagen Asgardianse dieren!" Riep Odin zodat hij boven al het geluid uit kon komen.

"Wat moeten we doen!" Riep Anna.

Toen Elsa zag dat de het plafond door de trillingen bijna naar beneden zou storten gebruikte Elsa gauw haar krachten om er voor te zorgen dat er een paar stevige ijs palen het plafond vasthielden.

"Maken dat we weg komen!" Riep Odin en toen rende ze met zijn allen naar buiten.


	5. hoofdstuk 5

Hoofdstuk 5: De gevaarlijke, Asgaardiaanse jungle planten.

Toen ze buiten waren zei Odin "Kom we gaan naar Frigga's huis." en toen renden ze met zijn allen zo snel mogelijk naar Frigga's huis.

Na een tijdje konden ze zien hoe reuze grote dieren met 6 poten het weeshuis uit renden.

"Sinds wanneer hebben dieren 6 poten." Vroeg Elsa die vol verbazing naar de horde reusachtige dieren met 6 poten zat te kijken.

"In Asgard wel, maar als ik het me goed herinner hier niet." Zei Odin.

"Wie is er nu aan de beurt?" Vroeg Anna.

"Elsa of Loki zijn nu aan de beurt. Elsa gooi eens." Zei Odin.

Toen liep Elsa en de rest weer terug naar de jongens slaapkamer en pakte de dobbelstenen, maar voordat Elsa de dobbelstenen had gegooid zei Loki "Kijk hier staat een waarschuwing."

Toen keek iedereen naar de waarschuwing, waarin stond: _Pas op! Als je eenmaal aan dit spel begint en je wilt dat alle narigheid ophoudt moet je het spel afspelen en dan is alles weer zoals het was voor dat je het spel zat te spelen._

"Dus als we dit spel af hebben gespeeld is dit een soort van nooit gebeurt." Zei Anna vol ongeloof.

"Kennelijk wel." Zei Frigga.

"Dat is mooi, want het huis is nu beschadigd en 1 van de regels is dat we huis niet mogen slopen als Buffy niet thuis is." Zei Thor.

"Kan ik gooien ?" Vroeg Elsa die de dobbelstenen al in haar handen had.

"Ja, je kunt gaan gooien." Zei Odin.

Toen gooiden Elsa de dobbelstenen in de deksel. Elsa had een 5 gegooid en als gewoonlijk verplaatste de pion zich.

Toen verscheen er in de zwarte diamant de tekst: _Dol op planten, want dan is dit je geluksdag._

"Wat kan er nauw gevaarlijk zijn aan planten." Zei Thor, maar helaas had Thor dat te vroeg gezegd, want meteen nadat hij dat zei schoten er meteen reusachtige planten uit de grond en de vloer begon langzaam onder de dikke lange planten stengels te zitten.

Toen pakte Thor zijn hamer en schoot een bliksem straal af op een reusachtige, gele plant voor hem.

"Wat voor planten zijn dit?" Vroeg Thor.

"Dit zijn Asgardiaanse reuze jungle planten." Zei Odin. "Maak dat je het huis uit komt.".

Terwijl iedereen het weeshuis uit rende pakte Odin he deed Odin de deur op slot en voor de zekerheid blokkeerde hij de deur met een ijzeren kapstok en toen rende hij naar buiten.


	6. Hoofdstuk 6

Hoofdstuk 6: Redt het spel.

Toen stonden met zijn allen voor het weeshuis en zaten te kijken naar de planten stelen die uit de raam staken. Er waren zelfs een paar planten stelen die zelfs nog de begane grond raakte en dan bleef er nog zelfs een heel groot stuk over dat op de grond lag. Een tijdje lang staarden ze naar het weeshuis en hadden ze helemaal niet in de gaten dat de langste planten steel naar de het spel ging. Na een tijdje was de planten steel zo dichtbij dat het, het spel kon grijpen en je raadt het al de plant greep natuurlijk de doos en smeet die in het riviertje naast het kerkhof.

Odin die het eerst door had dat het spel weg was, omdat het door een plant uit zijn hand werd getrokken. Gelukkig kon Odin net op tijd zien dat de plant het spel in het riviertje bij het kerk hof had gegooid. Toen riep Odin "We moeten het spel redden, anders kunnen we het spel nooit uit spelen!"

Nadat Odin dat gezegd had renden ze met zijn allen naar dat riviertje, wat vreemd genoeg ook nog een waterval had dus als ze te laat zijn verplettert het spel bij de rotsen en gaat het spel zich zelf weer in elkaar zetten en drijft het spel naar de zee.

Anna was als eerste bij het riviertje. Toen ze het spel richting de waterval zag drijven, rende ze naar een boomstam die als een brug, waar helaas het spel onder door kan. Ze liep voorzichtig over de boomstam en toen het spel haar kant op dreef bukte ze en pakte het spel. Anna stond voorzichtig op en liep weer terug naar de kant.

Toen Anna aan de kant was rende Thor naar Anna en gaf haar een grote kus, maar deze kus was wel korter dan alle anderen, omdat ze dit keer wel door hadden dat de anderen er bij waren.


	7. hoofdstuk 7

Hoofdstuk 7: Speel nooit vals.

Toen vroeg Anna "Waar gaan wij eigenlijk nu verder spelen?"

"Wat dacht je van daar op de stoep." Zei Frigga.

"Dat lijkt mij een goed idee." Zei Odin en toen liepen ze met zijn alle naar de stoep.

Odin wouw net zeggen dat Loki moest gaan gooien toen er een politie auto voor hem parkeerde.

Toen zei Frigga "Weet je nog dat je zei dat Jack je oog had uitgestoken."

"Ja, wat is er mee?" Vroeg Odin.

"Nauw hij heette John en sorry dat ik het nu pas zeg maar zijn naam schoot me even niet te binnen." Zei Frigga.

Na een paar seconden schoof de politie man zijn auto raam omlaag en zei hij "Hee, Odin weet je nog wie ik ben?"

"Nee, hoezo." Zei Odin.

"Omdat jij ervoor gezorgd hebt dat ik werd ontslagen. Dus weet je nu wie ik ben." Zei de politie man.

"Antonio, wat doe jij hier?" Vroeg Odin.

"Ik kom jouw arresteren wegens het weeshuis slopen." Zei Antonio.

"Maar dat heb ik niet gedaan." Zei Odin.

"Weet ik, maar jij hebt ervoor gezorgd dat jouw vader mij heeft ontslagen en sinds jij er weer bent is het weeshuis kapot en ben jij dus onze eerste verdachte." Zei Antonio die nadat hij dat zei uit de auto stapte met een paar handboeien en deed die om Odin's handen.

"Odin, waarom liet je, je handen vast boeien?" Vroeg Frigga.

"Omdat ik niet zomaar de regels van de wet ken breken." Zei Odin die toen de auto in stapte met Antonio en samen met hem naar het politie bureau reed.

"Moest Odin eigenlijk niet voor mij gooien?" Vroeg elsa.

"Eigenlijk wel, maar ik denk dat dit spel graag met ons zit te sollen en dat het nu gaat blijken dat Odin aan de beurt is en als hij in de gevangenis komt te zitten, zitten wij in de puree." Zei Frigga "Loki ga maar gooien."

Toen liep Loki naar het spel, maar voordat hij gooide keek hij naar het bord en zag dat het water er op een of andere manier de pionnen vooruit heeft gezet en toen telde hij het aantal vakjes wat hij moest hooien om op de zwarte diamant te komen. Hij had 12 vakjes geteld en als hij er gewoon met een simpele spreuk er voor kon zorgen dat hij 12 had gegooid was alles weer normaal en dan zou Odin nooit gearresteerd zijn. Een tijdje lang zat Loki een goeie spreuk te bedenken en na een paar minuten had hij er een gevonden. Hij sprak het woord djkndjfenkeffn uit en terwijl die steeds herhaalde rolde beide dobbelstenen langzaam op de 6. Toen ze allebei op een 6 stonden ging zijn pion geen 12 vakjes vooruit. Zijn pion stond gewoon stil en even dacht hij dat Odin dus aan de beurt was, maar die gedachten werden snel van hem weggenomen toen er tekst in de zwarte diamant verscheen. In de zwarte diamant stond de tekst: _Je dacht me zeker te slim af zijn geweest, maar gelukkig voor jouw heb ik ook een eigen geest. En omdat je stout bent geweest zal jouw geheim bij niemand meer veilig zijn. Pas maar op, want zodra iets kouds je aanraakt is je geheim er geweest en als je dacht dat ik het niet wist over je ouders. Dan heb je het goed mis, want zodra ik je zag wist ik meteen zonder probleem dat de jongen met een bleke huid, raven zwart haar en smaragd groene ogen wel een ijs reus moest zijn, dat omdat zijn moeder een mens is het half_ is.

"Loki, wat is een ijs reus?" Vroeg Elsa die de hele tijd achter hem stond en dus gezien had wat er in de zwarte diamant stond.


	8. hoofsstuk 8

Hoofdstuk 8: De gevaarlijke man die er voor zorgde dat je kunt ontsnappen.

"Dat zijn monsters waar ouders hun kinderen over vertellen voor het slapengaan." Zei Loki.

"Loki, Je bent geen monster en je ziet er niet eens uit als een." Zei Elsa.

"Dat komt, omdat ik nu mijn menselijke vorm heb, maar als ik mijn ijs reus vorm heb begrijp je wat ik bedoel." Zei Loki.

"Doe niet zo mal Loki, als je echt een monster was had je ons allang pijn gedaan of geprobeerd het te doen."

"Dat zeg je alleen maar om mij te troosten." Zei Loki.

Elsa wouw net tegen hem zeggen dat, dat niet zo is en tegen hem zeggen dat ze van hem houdt als in wat je doet als je een speciale relatie hebt, maar zei het niet omdat eht begon te sneeuwen. Je zou als je niets wist over aardplaten kunnen denken dat er zojuist een vulkaan was gaan uitbarsten en dat het as was wat naar beneden dwarrelden, maar jij en ik weten waarschijnlijk allebei donders goed dat er in de buurt van Bristol en in heel Engeland geen vulkanen voorkomen. Elke keer als een sneeuwvlok Loki,s huid aanraakte werd zijn huid op die plek blauw en zijn ogen werden uit zich zelf rood.

"Fijn nu kun je zien hoe ik in mijn monster vorm kom en als we dit spel nooit afspelen elke keer als ik iets kouds aanraak ik verander naar deze vorm en het spel er waarschijnlijk er voor zorgt dat het nooit gaat ophouden met sneeuwen." Zei Loki.

Toen ging tot Loki's verbazing Elsa naast hem zitten en daarna zei ze "Ik houw van je."

**Ondertussen op de stoep ergens waar ze Loki en Elsa niet kunnen zien.**

"Sneeuwt het nauw?" Vroeg Frigga.

"Ja, mevrouw het sneeuwt en ik denk al te weten wie het heeft laten sneeuwen." Zei Thor terwijl in de richting liep waar Elsa en Loki zaten en toen Thor een paar stappen had gezet, liepen Friiga en Anna hem achterna.

**Ondertussen in de buurt van het politie bureau van Bristol.**

In de politie auto van Antonio kwam er een stem uit de walkietalkie die zei "Antonio ben je er al achter gekomen wie het weeshuis van Bristol gesloopt heeft."

"Nee, Jef, maar ik heb wel een verdachten en ik ben nu onderweg naar het bureau." Zei Antonio.

**Ondertussen in een wapenwinkel in de buurt van het politie bureau.**

"Meneer, ik wil graag het wapen waarmee je het beste op dieren kan jagen." Zei een vreemde man met een grijze snor, die een safari pak aan heeft en een pistool vast heeft zonder munitie.

"Komt voor de bakker." Zei de winkel eigenaar die met zijn lichaam onder de tattoos zit en heel erg veel gouden ringentjes in zijn oren heeft.

Toen haalde de man een grote, lange, zwarte pistool te voor schijn en zei hij "Dat is dan 200 euro maat.".

Toen gaf de man in de safari pak hem een gouden munt en zei "Is dit genoeg?".

"Oh, ja dat is zeker genoeg maat." Zei de winkel eigenaar.

Toen stapte de man in de safari pak naar buiten en hij zag dat de politie auto met Antonio en Odin langs reed, pakte hij zijn nieuwe pistool en schoot hij op de banden zodat de banden lek zouden zijn. Antonio stapte toen uit de auto en liep op de man in de safari pak af, maar wat hij niet gemerkt was, was dat Odin gauw de sleutels uit zijn broekzak had gepakt.

Odin herkende de man in het safari pak en maakte daarom nog sneller zijn boeien los. Toen zijn boeien los waren rende hij zo snel mogelijk weer terug naar de stoep voor het weeshuis.


	9. Hoofdstuk 9

Hoofdstuk 9: Ik heb goed nieuws en ik heb slecht nieuws.

Odin rende zo snel als hij maar kon en hij hoopte dat de kinderen en Frigga niet in de problemen zaten. Hij vond dat Frigga al helemaal niet in de problemen mocht zitten, want zelfs nog na al die jaren was hij nog steeds verliefd op haar en als ze al sinds zijn vertrek in de problemen zitten kan het zijn dat hij al te laat en dat waren 2 van de 4 reden waarom hij zo hard rende. De derde reden was dat Antonio hem zou kunnen pakken en dan zou hij hem weer in de boeien slaan. En de vierde reden was dat die man in het safari pakje een jager was uit Asgard die hem wilt vermoorden, omdat hij een keer een zes potige paard had gered voordat de man in het safari pakje hem kon neerschieten.

**Ondertussen op het gedeelte van de stoep waar Elsa en Loki naast elkaar zitten.**

"Hoe kan jij nou van mij houden? Ik ben een monster en meiden vallen niet echt op een monster." Zei Loki.

"Loki jij bent echt geen monster en als jij niet gelooft dat ik van jouw houw. Dan laat jij mij geen andere keus over dan het te bewijzen." Zei Elsa die daarna haar om Loki's nek legde en hem kuste en toen begrepen ze waarom Thor en Anna ook al zo vaak kussen.

"Jij houdt dus echt van me." Zei Loki.

"Natuurlijk houw ik van je en dat doe ik al sinds de keer dat we in het speelzaal onze krachten lieten zien. Alleen ik was niet zo gek om meteen verkering te vragen." Zei Elsa en daarna kuste ze verder.

**Ondertussen aan de anderen kant van de stoep waar ze nog net niet Loki en Elsa kunnen zien.**

"Thor denk je dat Elsa het gedaan heeft?" Vroeg Frigga.

"Ik denk het wel en als dat niet zo is heeft het spel het gedaan." Zei Thor.

"Thor, honnepon daar heb Odin!" Riep Anna.

Toen keken Thor en Frigga naar de plaats die Anna aan zijn en inderdaad daar rende Odin.

"He, jongens ik heb goed nieuws en ik heb slecht nieuws!" Riep Odin

Toen Odin bij hun stond vroeg hij "Waar zijn Elsa en Loki?".

"Oh, die zijn bij het spel." Zei Frigga "Hoezo?"

"Omdat hun toch ook moeten weten wat het goede en slechte nieuws is." Zei Odin.

"Daar heb je gelijk in. Laten we maar naar hun toe gaan." Zei Frigga.

**Weer bij Loki en Elsa.**

"Elsa ik houw ook van jouw sinds de keer dat we onze krachten in de speelzaal lieten zien." Zei Loki en toen kuste ze weer verder.

"Elsa waarom kus je Loki?" Vroeg Anna die voor hem stond en niet door had dat Loki er anders uit zag en zodra ze dat zei hielden Elsa en Loki meteen op met kussen.

Het duurde slechts een paar tellen voor dat Thor door had dat Loki er anders uit zag en toen zei hij "Loki waarom ben je blauw en heb je rode ogen?"

"Heeft het spel je in een ijs reus verandert?" Vroeg Odin.

"Dus je weet wat een ijs reus is?" Vroeg Elsa.

"Ja, dat weet ik, want ik heb er wel eens tegen een paar gevochten." Zei Odin.

"U heeft toevallig toch geen hekel aan ijs reuzen?" Vroeg Elsa.

"Nee, hoezo?" Zei Odin.

"Oh, nou als we het u gaan vertellen gaat u er vast om lachen." Zei Elsa.

"Een van Loki's ouders is een ijreus en de ander is een mens en het spel vond het leuk om met hem te sollen." Zei Elsa.

"Oh, oké." Zei Odin.

"Ehm, Odin moest jij ons soms niet iets goeds en slechts vertellen. "Zei Frigga.

"Oh ja. Het goede nieuws is dat ik vrij ben en het slechte nieuws is, is dat ik zojuist de gozer ben tegen gekomen die me wil vermoorden." Zei Odin.

"Waarom wil hij je vermoorden?" Vroeg Frigga.

"Dat vertel ik jullie wel als het spel s afgelopen." Zei Odin.


	10. hoofdstuk 10

Hoofdstuk 10: Water met krokodillen.

Ring, ring ging het mobieltje van Elsa. Elsa nam op en zei "Hallo met Elsa, met wie spreek ik. Oh, hallo Buffy. Wat ben je al over een uur thuis. Oké, Doei"

"Jongens Buffy is over een 10 minuten weer thuis." Zei Elsa.

"Oké, jongens we gaan weer terug naar jullie huis en gaan in de woonkamer verder spelen." Zei Odin.

Toen liepen ze naar het weeshuis ne gingen in de woonkamer zitten waarvan de vloer nog niet onder de planten zat.

Odin pakte de dobbelstenen en gooide ze in de linker deksel. Hij had een 4 gegooid en toen keken ze meteen met zijn allen naar de zwarte diamant waarin de woorden: _Jullie hebben het hier echt knus, maar het is zo warm en wat echt fijn is, is een beetje nattigheid._

Toen begon het te regenen in het weeshuis. Eerst heel zacht, maar langzaam begon het harder te regenen en uiteindelijk kwam het met bakken uit de hemel.

"Gelukkig staat de deur nog open anders zouden we verdrinken." Zei Thor en meteen daarna ging de deur met een harde klap dicht.

"Had je dat echt moeten zeggen." Zei Anna.

"Oké, jongens het is nu dus bewezen dat het spel ons kan horen." Zei Odin die gauw het spel van tafel pakte. "Kom mee, dan gaan we naar de hoogste kamer die er is!".

Toen volgde iedereen Odin door het water wat steeds hoger werd totdat ze langs de speelzaal liepen en er uit de speelzaal 2 krokodillen kwamen. De krokodillen kwamen steeds dichter bij en het water kwam als maar hoger. Toen de krokodillen dicht bij Odin waren konden de kinderen al niet meer met hun voeten de grond raken en moesten ze dus zwemmen. Odin gaf het spel aan Frigga en pakte een ijzeren kapstok en sloeg de daarmee op de krokodillen.

"Ga alvast naar boven ik kom zomenteen wel!" Riep Odin.

Na een paar minuten had Odin de krokodillen op de tweede verdieping dood geslagen met de ijzeren kapstok en ging hij zodra de krokodillen dood waren naar de anderen toe.

**Voor de deur van het weeshuis.**

Toen Buffy haar auto had geparkeerd op voor het weeshuis en daarna haar auto uitstapten zag ze meteen dat er planten stelen uit de ramen bengelden en dat er een raam kapot was.

"En ik had zo gezegd dat ze het huis niet mogen slopen als ik weg ben." Zei Buffy.

Toen pakte ze de sleutels van het weeshuis uit haar broekzak en liep daar mee naar de voordeur van het weeshuis en stak de sleutels in het slot. Ze draaide een paar keer de sleutels in het slot en toen trok ze de deur open. Nadat ze dat had gedaan kwam er meteen al het water wat in het huis zat uit de deur en sleurde Buffy mee naar de begraaf plaats waar ze haar hoofd heel hard tegen een grafsteen stootte en toen al het water weg was, raakte Buffy buiten bewust zijn.


	11. Hoofdstuk 11

Hoofdstuk 11: De terug keer van de planten.

"He, jongens kom eens kijken het water is weg en zo te zien staat de deur open dus dat wil zeggen dat Buffy zo juist is weg gespoeld." Zei Thor.

"Dat is mooi, want dan kan ze zich nergens mee bemoeien en dan kunnen wij dus ook niet in de problemen komen." Zei Odin.

"Anna, volgens mij ben jij nu aan de beurt." Zei Elsa.

"Dat klopt." Zei Anna die ondertussen naar het spel liep en de dobbelstenen pakte. Anna gooide de dobbelstenen in de linker deksel. Ze had een 10 gegooid en toen ging haar pion 10 vakjes naar voren. In de zwarte diamant verscheen de tekst: _Zo te zien waren jullie net niet verdronken, maar ik weet wel iets waarbij als je zwemt je sneller verdrinkt._

"Wat bedoelt het spel daar mee?" Vroeg Anna die nadat ze het vroeg langzaam in de voer zakte. "Wat gebeurt er!"

"Anna niet bewegen anders zink je alleen maar sneller." Zei Frigga.

Toen liep Thor naar Anna toe en pakte haar onder haar armen vast alleen zijn armen zakte ook met Anna mee dus was het moest Thor veel spanning in zijn armen hebben om niet te vallen en ook door de vloer te zakken en dan waren ze er alle twee geweest.

**Ondertussen op het kerkhof.**

"Eh, wat is er gebeurt?" Vroeg Buffy. Toen deed ze haar ogen open en zag dat ze op het kerkhof en ze voelde dat ze van top tot teen nat was. Na een paar minuten wist ze weer dat ze de deur van het weeshuis opende en dat er toen veel water haar naar het kerkhof mee had gesleurd. "Ik moet nu echt naar de kinderen toe gaan."

Toen liep Buffy het weeshuis binnen en toen ze op de tweede verdieping zat zag ze dat op het plafond op de plek waar de zolder zat een paar bene naar beneden bungelde en dat die persoon langzaam verder naar benden zakte.

**Op zolder.**

"Thor hoe ga jij nu de dobbelstenen gooien?" Vroeg Elsa.

"Doe de dobbelstenen maar in mijn mond dan spuug ik ze wel in de linker deksel uit." Zei Thor

Toen pakte Elsa de dobbelstenen en deed die in Thor's mond. Loki pakte het spel en hield de linker deksel onder Thor's hoofd. Thor spuugde de dobbelstenen uit. Hij had een 7 gegooid en zijn pion ging 7 vakjes vooruit. Toen verscheen er in de zwarte diamant de tekst:_ Hoe leuk het ook kan zijn om iemand door de vloer zien te zakken moet soms gestopt worden, want anders ziet de verwachte gast het._

"Bedoelt het spel met de verwachte gast Buffy?" Vroeg Thor.

"Welk spel bedoelt met de verwachte gast mij?" Vroeg Buffy die toen naar Anna en Thor liep die niet meer verder door de vloer zakte, omdat de vloer weer hard op die plek was geworden. "Jullie moeten me nu echt 4 dingen vertellen; 1 wie is die man; 2 waarom hangen er planten stelen uit het raam; 3 hoe is het jullie gelukt om vast te zitten in de vloer en 4 waar kwam al dat water vandaan."

"Dat komt allemaal door dit spel." Zei Loki. terwijl hij dit zei keek Buffy naar hem en zag toen pas dat hij blauw was en rode ogen had.

"Jullie moeten me ook vertellen wat er met Loki gebeurt is." Zei Buffy en nadat ze dat zei schoot er een paarse plant uit de vloer die Buffy met een soort plantaardig pijltje neerschoot.

Toen schoot Elsa een ijs straal naar de plant zodat die bevroor en daarna sloeg Thor de plant aan diggelen.


	12. hoofdstuk 12

Hoofdstuk 12: De man in het safari pakje.

De man in het safari pakje had de politie man Antonio bewusteloos neergeslagen zodat hij achter Odin aan kon gaan, om het hem betaald te zetten, want niemand redt zomaar zonder goede reden een 6 potige paard uit zijn klauwen.

Na een paar minuten stond hij voor het weeshuis. Hij liep naar binnen en liep 1 verdieping naar boven en daar kon hij Odin horen. De man in het safari pakje liep langzaam naar boven.

**Ondertussen op zolder.**

"Frigga het is jouw beurt om te gooien." Zei Odin.

Frigga liep naar het spel en ze zag dat ze net als Loki een 12 moest gooien om het spel te winnen. Frigga pakte de dobbelstenen en gooiden, maar voordat ze kon zien dat ze een 12 had gegooid liep er een man met een safari pakje naar binnen en zei "handen omhoog Odin of ik schiet." Frigga rende toen naar Odin toe en ging voor hem staan.

Toen zei de man "Mevrouw ga weg van deze man of ik schiet hem samen met jouw neer."

"Doe het maar, want ik ga niet bij hem weg." Zei Frigga.

Elsa zag dat Frigga's pion op de zwarte diamant stond en toen verscheen er in de zwarte diamant de tekst: _Zo jammer dat jullie gewonnen hebben, maar goed als je het spel wil beëindigen roep dan het woord Jumanji en al deze narigheid is dan voorbij,._

"Mevrouw je moet het woord Jumanji roepen en dan heb je gewonnen!" Riep Elsa.

"Nauw hebben jullie nog een laatste woord, voordat ik jullie neerschiet." Zei de man die zijn pistool op Frigga had gericht.

"Jumanji!" Riep Frigga en meteen na dat ze dat riep kwam er een groene mist die alles ongedaan maakte wat et spel had gedaan en toen de mist weg was waren Odin en Frigga ook weg.


	13. hoofdstuk 13

Hoofdstuk 13: Alles is weer normaal.

**In het jaar 1982.**

Toen Odin en Frigga hun ogen open deden zagen ze dat ze weer in de woonkamer zaten waar ze het spel waren begonnen met spelen.

"Ik begrijp het niet waar zijn Thor, Anna, Elsa en Loki?" Zei Odin.

"Die zijn nog niet geboren Odin. We zitten namelijk weer in onze eigen tijd, omdat als je het spel uitspeelt alles weer word als hoe het was voor dat je begon met spelen." Zei Frigga.

"We moeten dan ergens het spel verstoppen, maar waar?" Vroeg Odin.

"Wat dacht je van de zolder." Zei Frigga.

"Dat is een goed idee." Zei Odin.

Toen deed Odin het spel dicht en stopte die weer in de oude koffer. Daarna liepen ze met zijn tweeën naar de zolder toe en stopte het in de kast met de meeste koffers en dozen.

"Frigga, wil je verkering met me?" Vroeg Odin.

Waarop Frigga als antwoord gaf "Ja." en toen kuste ze elkaar.

**In het jaar 2014.**

"Waar zijn Frigga en Odin?" Vroeg Anna die samen met Thor niet meer in de vloer zat.

"Die zijn weer terug in hun eigen tijd honnepon." Zei Thor.

"We moeten van dit af zien te komen." Zei Loki die er niet meer als een ijs reus er uit zag.

Toen kwam Buffy weer bij bewust zijn en zei "Wat dacht je van de rivier in de straat."

"Dat is een geweldig idee, Buffy." Zei Elsa.

Een minuut later stonden ze met zijn allen bij de rivier en Buffy gooide het spel in de rivier en met zijn allen zaten ze te kijken hoe het spel van de waterval af viel.

Toen kwam er een flits die hun ogen voor 5 seconden verblinden en toen ze weer konden zien stond er een man met een helm met bokken hoorns voor hen.

De man zei "Ik ben Bor koning van Asgard en omdat jij het spel in een rivier gooide dood ik je nu." En toen kwam er een flits uit zijn staf op Buffy af. Buffy probeerde de flits te ontwijken, maar die bleef haar volgen. Buffy struikelde en toen raakte de flits haar en stopte haar hart met kloppen. Toen kwam er weer een flits die de hun ogen voor 5 seconden verblinden en toen was Bor weg. De kinderen gingen naar Buffy toe. Loki checkte haar hartslag maar die was er niet toen probeerde Thor haar te reanimeren, maar dat lukte niet. Toen riepen ze om hulp en even later kwam er een man aan die voor hun het ziekenhuis belden. Toen de ziekenhuis wagen er was probeerden de mensen haar te reanimeren, maar het was te laat Buffy was dood.

**Een paar dagen later op Buffy's begravenis.**

Loki, Elsa, Anna en Thor stonden voor Buffy,s grafsteen waarop stond: _Buffy Anne Summers ?-2014 Ze heeft de wereld al heel vaak gered._

Toen kwam er een man met een rood vlinder dasje uit een blauwe politie doos naar hun toe lopen en ze "Thor het spijt mij erg van je dochter."

"Hoe weet u mijn naam en wat bedoelt u met dochter?" Vroeg Thor.

"Spoilers." Zei de man en toen liep hij weer terug naar de blauwe politie doos en ging er in en daarna deed hij de deur dicht. Toen kon je het geluid horen wat je krijgt als je met een sleutel langs een piano snaar gaat. Toen werd de blauwe politie doos onzichtbaar toen weer zichtbaar en daarna werd het weer onzichtbaar en toen was het weg.

**Einde.**

**Wordt vervolgt in de uitverkorene. **


	14. echte hoofdstuk 13

Hoofdstuk 13: Alles is weer normaal.

**In het jaar 1982.**

Toen Odin en Frigga hun ogen open deden zagen ze dat ze weer in de woonkamer zaten waar ze het spel waren begonnen met spelen.

"Ik begrijp het niet waar zijn Thor, Anna, Elsa en Loki?" Zei Odin.

"Die zijn nog niet geboren Odin. We zitten namelijk weer in onze eigen tijd, omdat als je het spel uitspeelt alles weer word als hoe het was voor dat je begon met spelen." Zei Frigga.

"We moeten dan ergens het spel verstoppen, maar waar?" Vroeg Odin.

"Wat dacht je van de zolder." Zei Frigga.

"Dat is een goed idee." Zei Odin.

Toen deed Odin het spel dicht en stopte die weer in de oude koffer. Daarna liepen ze met zijn tweeën naar de zolder toe en stopte het in de kast met de meeste koffers en dozen.

"Frigga, wil je verkering met me?" Vroeg Odin.

Waarop Frigga als antwoord gaf "Ja." en toen kuste ze elkaar.

**In het jaar 2014.**

"Waar zijn Frigga en Odin?" Vroeg Anna die samen met Thor niet meer in de vloer zat.

"Die zijn weer terug in hun eigen tijd honnepon." Zei Thor.

"We moeten van dit af zien te komen." Zei Loki die er niet meer als een ijs reus er uit zag.

Toen kwam Buffy weer bij bewust zijn en zei "Wat dacht je van de rivier in de straat."

"Dat is een geweldig idee, Buffy." Zei Elsa.

Een minuut later stonden ze met zijn allen bij de rivier en Buffy gooide het spel in de rivier en met zijn allen zaten ze te kijken hoe het spel van de waterval af viel.

Toen kwam er een flits die hun ogen voor 5 seconden verblinden en toen ze weer konden zien stond er een man met een helm met bokken hoorns voor hen.

De man zei "Ik ben Bor koning van Asgard en omdat jij het spel in een rivier gooide dood ik je nu." En toen kwam er een flits uit zijn staf op Buffy af. Buffy probeerde de flits te ontwijken, maar die bleef haar volgen. Buffy struikelde en toen raakte de flits haar en stopte haar hart met kloppen. Toen kwam er weer een flits die de hun ogen voor 5 seconden verblinden en toen was Bor weg. De kinderen gingen naar Buffy toe. Loki checkte haar hartslag maar die was er niet toen probeerde Thor haar te reanimeren, maar dat lukte niet. Toen riepen ze om hulp en even later kwam er een man aan die voor hun het ziekenhuis belden. Toen de ziekenhuis wagen er was probeerden de mensen haar te reanimeren, maar het was te laat Buffy was dood.

**Een paar dagen later op Buffy's begravenis.**

Loki, Elsa, Anna en Thor stonden voor Buffy,s grafsteen waarop stond: _Buffy Anne Summers ?-2014 Ze heeft de wereld al heel vaak gered._

Toen kwam er een man met een rood vlinder dasje uit een blauwe politie doos naar hun toe lopen en ze "Thor het spijt mij erg van je dochter."

"Hoe weet u mijn naam en wat bedoelt u met dochter?" Vroeg Thor.

"Spoilers." Zei de man en toen liep hij weer terug naar de blauwe politie doos en ging er in en daarna deed hij de deur dicht. Toen kon je het geluid horen wat je krijgt als je met een sleutel langs een piano snaar gaat. Toen werd de blauwe politie doos onzichtbaar toen weer zichtbaar en daarna werd het weer onzichtbaar en toen was het weg.

**Einde.**

**Wordt vervolgt in de uitverkorene. **


End file.
